Guardian of Friendship
by ShadowCatSaki
Summary: After five years of gathering his strength back up, Pitch is ready for the next round against the Guardians, but is he ready to face the newest addition to the team? "Mind you, this kitten has claws." (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ROTG or any of the songs I use in the book, I only own my OCs.)
1. The Last Day

Chapter 1: The Last Day

"Come on, you silly thing. Get down from there." I stretched my hand out towards the white ball of fluff, stuck up on a support beam holding the roof up, mewling in fright.

Yes, I'm standing in an abandoned creepy-looking cottage, trying to help this young cat get down. How in God's name it got up there, I'm not exactly sure, but there it was, scared and stuck. I'd already gotten scratched at least three times reaching my hand up to try to coax it close to me so I could pull it down. It didn't like me very much, I suppose.

My fourth attempt failed and ended up making the problem worse, for the white cat scrambled away from me and ran across the support beam, slithering through a hole in the roof to get outdoors.

_Hmm, maybe that's how it got in here…there is that big oak tree outside. Maybe it climbed in from there? Either way, I guess I'm going to have to go up there and get it. It's the middle of autumn; I'm not going to abandon it…_

I couldn't just leave it here to get hurt or worse, so I left the building and went outside. A large oak tree was growing very close to the side of the house, so I climbed up its large branches to get to the roof. All against my better judgment, I was still chasing this cat. It was hard because of all the times my dress's skirt kept getting snagged on branches, but I still went on.

Testing the roof with my foot first to make sure it wouldn't suddenly give way under me, I made my way carefully onto the old wooden boards and came within two feet of the cat, the hair on his (or her) tail sticking straight up while it hissed.

"Well, that's enough of that. Come here." Despite the protest and rather annoying biting from the kitten, I scooped it up in two hands. "All right, there we go. Now, let's get you down from here and someplace warm…"

_**CRACK! CREAAAAK!**_

_Oh, crud._

...

"Hmmm, now what have we here?"

It would be a surprise to see Mother Nature out of her Empire like this, if anybody was around to see her and the rain storm she was causing around her. At least, anybody **alive **that is.

What had brought the Queen Mother of Nature out of her domain was this one single human, just out of sheer curiosity.

_Was she just foolish, or braver than most mortals?_

This girl was young, very young. To die so early, because of this? Currently, the cloaked woman was delicately observing the scene before her, long and thin fingers stroking a small cat that purred comfortably in her arms.

She was obviously dead; her blue eyes wide open, staring lifelessly at the sky through the hole in the roof and the ground floor that she had fallen through. The wood had rotted straight through and couldn't take her weight, plus the weight of the cat. She'd found the cat nestled protectively in the human's arms. Even in death, she had protected the fragile little thing.

The body was lying in what was clearly the basement. The bright blue skirt about her legs, torn and dirty, white blouse ripped up, the brown leather corset strings busted or loosening from the force of the fall. Her white gloves were also torn where her hands had been scratched or bitten by the cat. There was a very plain silver pendant around her neck as well, but the chain had snapped and the pendant piece was most likely lost somewhere in the ruins of this cottage, along with her shoes. She'd been wearing glasses, and those were cracked and askew on her face.

Behind the glasses and thick clothes was a real beauty. Pale skin nearly flawless, eyes as bright a blue as the morning sky. Her brunette hair, tied back into an elegant and elaborate ponytail, was marred with thick globs of blood, indicating that she had died from an injury to the back of her head, obviously caused by the fall.

_Even in the end, she was trying to protect this cat... Hmph. I don't believe I've ever met a human that appreciates animals like that. Other humans, maybe, but hardly ever animals, raising them only to slaughter them, hunting them, never giving thanks to the lives lost for them to go on living._

The cogs were turning in her head. Her job as Mother Nature required her to take care of nature itself, but including the animals was a big job. Besides, part of it would have been more of a Guardian thing, animals being a small part of the lives of children. She'd glance over at the human world once or twice, and this human had always caught her interest. Besides an older sister, she had no family to speak of. And, well, the fact that she was dead helped her case as well.

_Man in the Moon isn't the only one that can bring forth spirits from humans…and this one may well deserve it. Maybe it's time I get some help managing nature…_

Not like she would ever admit that she needed it to any of the others anyway.

"I suppose it's your lucky day, young one. Or unlucky, depending on how you look at it."


	2. New Guardian

Chapter 2: New Guardian

**Several Hundred Years Later…**

It had only been about five years since the last time anybody saw North turn on the Northern Lights to call the Guardians together to choose a new Guardian and to defeat Pitch. This time, North was calling upon the Guardians on the request of The Man in the Moon himself, Tsar Lunar.

The five figures in the room were already gathered, they were just waiting for MiM to speak. There were other Guardians, of course, but those three were always pretty busy and would rarely come. The Big Five were always required to show up. (Previously known as The Big Four until Jack showed up and proved his mettle against Pitch.)

"So, what is it, Manny? Why have you called us all here?" Nicholas St. North, usually called North by the rest of the gang, was the first to address MiM. "I have that feeling again in my gut that this won't be good news…"

A light shined through the gap in the roof of North's Workshop, coming directly from the moon to show the shadowy image of a person that the Guardians knew well.

"Pitch again? I thought he was old news." The youngest of the Guardians shook his head as he leaned on his staff, his messy white hair following the movement. "Guess I was wrong to assume we'd seen the last of that shark." The mental image of Pitch **actually **being a shark was kind of funny, so the winter spirit couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't just get **rid **of Pitch, Jack. As long as there's fear, there's Pitch, mate." Bunnymund looked like he wasn't paying attention due to the fact that he was once again painting his eggs, but apparently he was, thanks to the sound of his Australian-accented voice answering Jack.

The image changed to the silhouette of what looked to be a monkey.

Now that got Toothiana all riled up. "Looks like he's brought The Monkey King into this one!" Those two had an "uncomfortable" history, to say the least. "Oh, ten molars and a lateral incisor in Los Angeles! Sector 3!" She turned to one of her fairies, giving them the location of the next batch of teeth that needed collecting. "He must be really peeved about that last battle…good thing The Monkey King isn't too much of a challenge, it's his army added to Pitch's that gives them great numbers."

"Who wouldn't be mad? And we've hardly seen even a fleeting glimpse of one of his Nightmares since they turned on him and he fled. He might have been just biding his time." Bunnymund was talking the most sense, even if he was the one that was mostly distracted.

**JINGLE! JINGLE!**

Looks like they had nearly forgotten about the Sandman again.

"Sorry, Sandy, you were saying something?"

The golden man frowned at North and dropped the elf he had been shaking to get everyone's attention, then pointed at the moon as another beam of moonlight filled the room and started to unlock the Guardian Stone from the floor.

"What, **again**? He's picking **another **Guardian? We just got Jack five years ago; do we really need another one to help us deal with Pitch?" Bunnymund seemed irritated as he nearly dropped the egg he had been painting in surprise.

"Manny seems to think so. Maybe he has just found another one worthy enough to become a Guardian. Whoever it is, it's a tremendous honor."

"Come on, Cottontail, it'll be fun! The more the merrier!" Jack actually seemed excited about the new addition to the team. He was flying around with his staff in his hand, wishing that MiM would just get it over with.

"Oh, flurry off, Frostbite." Bunnymund threw down his paintbrush and nearly went for one of his boomerangs, but Sandy gave him a good slap on the hand with a golden sand whip and wagged his finger in a shaming manner at the large rabbit.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Sandy." Jack laughed and brought himself back down to the ground.

"Six incisors, three premolars, San Francisco, Sector 12! Just quiet down so he can get started, guys! Ugh, men."

MiM took this opportunity of a bicker cease-fire to reveal the Guardian Stone. More moonlight filtered through the gem and practically illuminated the workshop with the visage of the newest Guardian that he chose.

"Oh, it's a girl! Finally! It's been lonely without Katherine around, and being the only girl is like a cavity! I don't know who she is, though…" She mock-pouted, but sprung back into action again when she sensed more teeth to be collected, her brilliant yellow feathers upon her head pricking up in excitement.

"Looks kind of like an elf to me." Jack's smirk was wiped away with a warning look from Bunnymund.

"Don't ever say that to her face. She's a spirit, nothing like North's elves. She was just made that way. She'll take it as an insult if you call her an elf. I made the mistake of saying that to her when I first bumped into her. Ended up with an arrow in my bum."

"Bunny, you know who this is?"

Jack seemed surprised. "North, you don't know her? I thought at least you would know her if anybody else didn't."

"No, I don't…"

Sandy was making more symbols, trying to ask Bunnymund how he knew her.

"Ran into her a few times while I'm hiding my eggs. She's an animal spirit, so it's not uncommon to see her out in the forest. I think she's a young one."

"Must have been funny, a rabbit running into an animal spirit."

"Anyway…" North quickly cut in before Jack could make any more smart comments and start yet another fight, whether physical or verbal. "Since you know her better than the rest of us, Bunny, can you find her and bring her here?"

"No problem, mate. I won't need the Yetis this time. Back in a bit!"

"Take Jack with you, just in case Pitch shows up. If he finds out about her and reaches her before we do, it would be trouble."

"We're taking **my** rabbit holes." Bunnymund pointedly glared at the mischievous spirit and that staff of his.

"No complaints here. I actually like them."

"Get a wriggle on then!" Bunny tapped the ground twice with his foot so one of his rabbit holes appeared. He didn't hesitate to leap into the hole, closely followed by Jack.

…..

After a long winding slide ride down Bunnymund's rabbit hole, the pair of Guardians ended up in a city zoo.

"You said she hung out in the forest, Bunny."

"Well, not today. Right now she's over by the giraffes. Best we not disturb her until she's done her work."

"How did you know she was here?"

"I'm the Easter Bunny. I have magic tunnels that run underground. Did you think I **wouldn't** know where she was?"

"…Right…"

"Just be quiet and wait until she's done. Ah, there she is!" Bunnymund used one of his large paws to point her out to Jack.

The girl they were looking for was standing behind a small girl by the giraffe pen while she was staring at the long-necked creatures, some hay in her hand. The two Guardians were out of sight in some of the decorative topiary, but the spirit clearly was in full view of everyone, but she was being ignored by everyone around her, even the child. It was apparent to them that kids didn't believe in her, so they couldn't see her.

From the back, the two boys could only see the long black waist-length hair and a long black cloak with holes ripped around the hem, knee-high leather brown boots peeking out from under the torn garment. The only hint of her skin color was the tips of her elfish ears showing through her hair. The skin seemed almost white but lightly dusted with a pale violet color. It was hardly noticeable at first glance, but could be seen upon closer inspection.

They were close enough that they could hear her quiet voice, even over the noise of talking people and laughing children.

"Come now. No need to be afraid." She seemed to be coaxing one of the younger giraffes over to eat from the girl's hand. Her voice was so gentle and soothing, it's no wonder that the creature immediately came over and stuck its head over the fence separating the pen from the higher up platform where the humans looked at the animals.

The pointy-eared girl reached up and patted the animal's head. "Good job. It's okay to eat. She's not going to hurt you."

When the giraffe reached down and grabbed at the hay in the child's hand, she practically squealed to her mom. "Look, I did it!"

"Good job, honey!" The look of pure delight on the child's face made both Bunny and Jack smile.

"I didn't really think that her job was that important until I realized what her center is about."

"What is it, Bunny?"

"Friendship. Not in the typical sense with kids, kids make other kid friends on their own. She helps create bonds between animals and kids, leaving a lasting mark on them, an imprint of the beauty of nature."

"But the animals didn't always need her before…"

"Belief in us has gone up in the past several hundred years, and it's not just from you and your snow days. You haven't noticed? Hers isn't a huge part, but she really helps us. It's a shame they can't see her."

The two looked back to the future Guardian, watching as she went to pat the kid on the head.

"You did very well, indeed. I think he likes y-"

…But her hand passed right through the girl's head, like a ghost.

"Oh…right…" She seemed to glance down at her hand in wonder, and a bit of sadness. Now she was turned halfway towards the pair, so her brown clothes were revealed, and the rest of her skin matched the skin on her ears.

"Hey, Serina!" Bunnymund popped his head out of the bush and waved, but that only startled her. Before either of them blinked, an arrow whizzed by the Easter Bunny's head and embedded itself in a photo booth some feet behind him.

"Mother's mercy, Bunnymund, you know better than to sneak up on me!" She looked a little ticked, but now she was facing both boys so she could finally be seen clearly. One section of her black hair had been braided and trailed down the right side of her head, the end tied with a black cord decorated with a red feather. Sharp light blue eyes were narrowed in irritation at the pair. It was then that they both could see she suddenly had a bow of dark cherry wood and a matching quiver full of red-feathered arrows strapped to her torso. Maybe she could summon it at will?

Her clothing of choice was mostly brown and light for easy movement. The brown top was sleeveless, her bare shoulders covered with heavy black fur from her cloak. The only thing keeping it up was the crisscrossing straps. The hem of the top was decorated with a silver swirl pattern trim, the hem going diagonally across her body, the short side on her left and the long side on her right. The shortest end was no longer than a few inches below her bust line and the longest was around midriff length. Covering her bare arms up to the middle of her upper arm were two separate sleeves, the hems decorated in the same fashion as the shirt. The black pants, tucked into her boots, were under a billowing silver skirt with a brown layer of fabric over top, split in the middle so she could move easily in it. A brown leather belt kept the skirt in place. For jewelry, she was wearing a leather belt choker and both ears were pierced with several small silver hoop rings, one on the left side and two on the right.

"Take it easy, Serina, we just want to talk. Can you come with us?"

"Us? Oh…" She hadn't even noticed Jack was there until just then. "Is it important? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"It's **very **important."

"Let's go, then."

"And here I thought it would take a month to persuade you. You seemed really busy." Jack laughed, but Bunnymund just rolled his eyes.

"She's not **you**, Jack. And it's only because** I** asked."

"Why?"

"…Because I like rabbits, even if he's really a Pooka." The elven girl shook her head at Jack as she walked up to the hidden pair. "We taking your tunnels to wherever we're headed, Bunnymund?"

"Fastest way to go, mate." The rabbit grinned. "You've never taken them before, this should be fun."

"Let's go and finish this quickly. I need to get back to my animals. Fall is a busy time for me, as I'm sure you know."

"Hibernation starting and all that, I get it." The oversized rabbit tapped his foot twice on the ground and made another hole appear. Serina didn't hesitate to leap into the hole.

"She seems almost colder than I am…in a less literal sense. No fear either. Jumpy, but brave." Jack shook his head and looked into the hole after her while he said his observations aloud to the Australian.

"Precisely why Pitch might think twice about picking a fight with us when we've got her." Bunnymund gave a sly wink to the ice wizard before following behind the elf, Jack jumping in a second later.


	3. I Do

Chapter 3: I Do

Well, this is the first time I've actually been to the North Pole, let alone the workshop of the great Santa Claus himself. This was all just stories when I was growing up, my older sister always telling me that all of those fairytales weren't real. It always made me cry when she crushed my hopes. My sister had lost her belief a long time ago then, when I was still just a kid. Even before I died around the time I was a teenager, I still believed there was at least a shred of truth to those stories.

My "afterlife" proved my theories when I ran into the Easter Bunny, though he was nothing like I had pictured. Stories make him sound like just an adorable fluffy rabbit always carrying around a basket of eggs, not a Pooka with a short temper and a genuine Australian accent that carries around boomerangs.

Now I'm actually in Santa's workshop. I was standing before the big red guy himself, who was flanked by Bunnymund, the frosty kid with the staff I had yet to meet properly, a little guy that seemed to radiate the color gold with some crazy hair, and what looked like a hummingbird and human crossbreed.

"Okay, Bunnymund said this was urgent. I really don't have time for introductions and other small talk. Important business first. I have animals to aid in hibernation."

"Well aren't you a bundle of fun." The white-haired kid rolled his eyes and leaned on his wooden staff, chuckling at me.

I turned a glare on him. He didn't really seem like the serious type. "I'm sorry if I have very little spare time. What exactly is **your** job? Being Captain Obvious? Do you have **any** responsibility?"

He looked just about to make a retort, but the fluttering hummingbird woman interrupted when she spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Oh boy, these two aren't going to get along very well…oh, three bicuspids, Chinatown! Sector 6! Make those three bicuspids and two incisors!" She got all excited and pointed in a direction, one of the miniature versions of her fluttering out of a window in that direction.

"None of that matters at the moment! We have **very** important thing to discuss!" The big man dropped his fist into his hand. "You know of Man in Moon, yes?"

"Bunnymund told me about him, but he does not speak to me."

White Hair raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

"Ask him. I don't personally care if he speaks to me or not. That's his choice. What does he have to do with this?"

"He has **everything** to do with this! Manny has chosen **you**…" It seemed like he was just pausing for effect. "…as the next Guardian!" Trumpets blared from the wannabe elves scattered around the overlooking platform of the workshop.

_…One problem with that…_

"I have no idea what a Guardian is. I already have many responsibilities; do you wish to add more on top of my shoulders?"

Everybody's jaws dropped, even the gold guy, and he doesn't seem to talk. Symbols of gold sand started flashing above his head.

"Bunny, did you **not** tell her what a Guardian **is**?"

"Well, uh…funny that you mention it…"

Hummingbird shook her head. "Our job is to protect children. Their hopes, their dreams…"

"More specifically, we protect the childhood of all the kids out there." White Hair gestured to the giant globe in the middle of the room with his staff, where little lights dotted the continents.

Santa nodded. "Precisely! Those lights, they are the children who believe in us."

_None of this makes any sense to me. I'm not the best person for the job._

"Why would The Man in the Moon pick me then? Nobody believes in me. I'm just a spirit that watches over the animals. I don't really interact with humans very much at all, anyway."

"Not true! We saw you earlier with the little ankle-biter at the zoo." Bunnymund gestured to me. "You just don't see it."

"When I first became a Guardian, North told me The Man in the Moon picks you because you're special; you have a center that brings something to the table, something that nobody else has."

"A…center…?" _I don't really get what White Hair is saying at all_. "Look, I appreciate it, MiM, but I have too much to do at the moment. Taking care of the animals is already a big job; you want me to start looking after kids, too?" I glanced up at the moon and frowned. "I assume everybody here excluding me is a Guardian? Why do you need more?"

"Manny thinks that we need another one."

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking **him**." I pointed to the moon. "If he doesn't want to talk to me, that's **his** problem. Sorry, but I need to get back to my duties. Whatever it is you **think **you need more for, you clearly **don't** need me."

_Doesn't even have the decency to ask me first? This is why Mother Nature and I stay away from everybody else. Nothing but a bunch of nuisances._

Turning my backs to all of them, I sighed. "Which way is the exit? The North Pole is a bit too cold for my liking. I'm heading home."

"…Serina…" Bunnymund started to follow me, but I turned around and gave him another one of my death glares.

"Let. Me. Be. I'm going home. You won't stop me."

"No, I'll take you home." He tapped one of his massive hind paws on the ground and opened another rabbit hole for me. "Sorry to have bothered you, mate."

"It's…fine. I just believe you guys have the wrong person." I looked away from him. My words had been harsh, but I want things to stay as they are. I can't get wrapped up in all this. I had a job to take care of already. What would Mother Nature think if I just join these Guardians out of the blue and it affected my work? Her bringing me back would have been for nothing.

Sighing, I turned back to them and nodded my head. "I…apologize…no offense was meant." Without even listening to their reply, I hopped into Bunnymund's rabbit hole.

I had a lot of thinking to do.

Looks like a talk with Mother Nature is in order.

…..

Calling upon her was an easy task. She always seemed to know when I needed to speak to her. I was out in the woods, helping various woodland creatures create their nests for hibernation, when the winds picked up. Usually when odd weather starts, it is a clear sign that Mother Nature is near.

Turning around, I spotted her descending from the sky. She hadn't changed a bit since I last saw her, clad in black with her unparalleled beauty, her body practically a part of the clouds. You can imagine a girl's surprise when she wakes up from a fatal fall to this lovely woman before her.

"Mother Nature. Always a pleasure to see you out of the Empire." Out of respect for her, I bowed my head.

"I practically felt a shift in the wind and knew you were in need of me." Those eyes were practically boring into my soul, like she was reading every detail of my inner self. I swear that woman knows everything.

"As intuitive as always. I need to speak to you about something important."

"I have a feeling I know exactly where this is going. I saw the Northern Lights."

"So, you know exactly what I'm going to speak of?" I shouldn't be surprised, as intelligent and as ancient as she is. She is probably older than MiM himself. Still, I'm awed by her even more every single time I see her.

"Of course. MiM has appointed you as the next Guardian to join his ranks."

"We've never spoken of this, so I was…rather harsh with my words when they brought it to my attention. I do not feel as if I'm right for the role, and it could interfere with my work…what would be the point of coming back if I can't fulfill the purpose you gave me?"

"Hmph, nonsense. You already perform your duties and the duties of a Guardian at the same time, whether you know it or not." She delicately crossed her arms across her chest. "It seems you have not realized it quite yet. No matter. I'm guessing you want my opinion on this?"

"Yes, ma'am." I gave her a sharp nod, preparing myself for what she was going to say. Mother Nature can be…unpredictable. She is the most mysterious person I have met. She can cause great harm or great good with her powers, or she can choose to do nothing. Her words can be sharp or soft, biting or sweet. She can even affect others by saying nothing at all. I've come to expect the unexpected from her.

"I have sworn myself from this battle. The Guardians have an enemy, one I know well. The Boogeyman, as the children call him. I have spoken to you about it many times, my little cloud. I swear fealty to neither side. I have stayed away from their battles. My advice? Do as you wish. This only affects **me** in a single way. If you choose to join the Guardians, I cannot protect you from that man. My oath prevents me from intervening. When it comes to him, you are on your own. Am I clear on that?"

"Of course. I understand." As always, I will respect her and her choices.

"Anything else while I'm here? I'm a very busy woman."

"Nature to take care of and all that, I know." I try to take my work as seriously as she does. How she amazes me so. "I need nothing more at this time. All of my questions are answered. Thank you, Mother." Sometimes when I'm feeling bold, I'll just call her Mother for short. After all, she practically gave me a new life. In a way, she could be considered my mother. This woman was a better parent than my mother ever was. She doesn't seem to mind that I count her as my flesh and blood.

"I'm glad we had this little talk." Is that a hint of a smile on her features? She's very happy about something, then. "I must be getting back to my Empire. Be well."

"And to you also, Mother." I gave her another bow from my head as she practically fluttered out of existence, fading away until she was one with the sky and clouds.

"That never gets old." My laughter echoed through the empty forest as I turned to the squirrel I had just been helping. "Okay, your acorn collection is good enough; it's time to start the nest. Help me with the twigs?"

_While I'm working, I have a lot more thinking to do…_

…..

"**UGH**!" It had been a week since I'd gotten the offer to become a Guardian. I'd finished a few of the preparations in several areas, but a few days ago I had remembered a problem that I never really thought about before.

_I DON'T EVEN KNOW EXACTLY WHERE THE WORKSHOP IS! GOING TO THE NORTH POLE AND SEARCHING BLINDLY ISN'T A SAFE IDEA! UGH HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE THEM MY ANSWER?!_

Scaring a few sparrows with my stomping feet, I grumbled. "Maybe I should go looking for Bunnymund…? He could take me…I wish I knew where his Warren was…"

Hah, speak of the rabbit, he shall appear. I heard the familiar noise of one of Bunnymund's rabbit holes and turned towards the sound to greet him, but I was met with a panicked rabbit instead of his usual calm and cool nature.

"Bunnymund, what's wrong?" I looked him up and down to check for wounds, worry etched into my face. Was he hurt? Had something happened? He seemed fine physically.

His face reflected mine like a mirror, though.

"Serina, Pitch is in North's Workshop tearing the place apart! He's brought along a friend as well! The whole place is swarming with Nightmares and the Monkey Army! If they take the toys so close to Christmas…!" His fur paled at the thought. Bunnymund told me once that he had been reduced to nothing when kids stopped believing in the Easter Bunny five years ago. I guess he was scared of a repeat of that.

_MESSING WITH CHRISTMAS?! Not while __**I'M**__ around! That's my favorite holiday!_

"What are we waiting for?! Shut the muzzle and open the tunnel!" I gave him a stern look and clapped my hands, forcing him to clear his head and think for a second. "Hop to it!" Good thing I know how to deal with frightened animals, even ones that are more human than animal. (Don't ever tell him I called him a frightened animal.)

Two taps of a fuzzy paw and the hole was open. I grabbed his fuzzy arm and practically dragged him down with me as I leapt down the hole. When we popped back up on the other side, I took in a quick view of the scene before me.

All of the Guardians were split up, using their weapons and magical talents to drive back the intruders. No sign of the ringleader of this circus. I summoned my bow out of thin air and gathered some arrows from my freshly-appearing quiver, loading three at once and aiming for a pack of monkeys wearing capes and holding swords. They were trying to sneak up on ol' Santa Claus.

**TWANG!**

My arrows pierced the monkeys and felled them. The sound of my bowstring shattering through the battle cries and blasts of magic seemed to announce my presence to everybody else, who had yet to notice me until then.

Santa, just realizing that I had saved his skin, gave me a quick salute before he went back to cutting up Nightmares, obviously the horses made with black sand, with his two scimitars.

Bunnymund charged back into the battle while I used several arrows to cover his back, making sure he arrived to the fight safely without being pounced on by Nightmares or monkeys. Seemed as though he was headed to give the Hummingbird some cover.

Next, I turned my eyes to the little golden guy. He seemed to be taking the brunt of the attacks of the black sand horses; they were clearly focusing on him. I lent him a hand and picked off a few of the Nightmares to help him out, but a thudding noise caught my attention.

White Hair was in trouble! A monkey had just thrown him into a wall, temporarily stunning him and knocking his staff from his hand. It came up for the finishing blow, but I was faster, knocking an arrow and taking it down before it even raised its sword.

That gave Jack just enough time to recover and grab his staff. "Hey, thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

"Wait, look out!"

My ears picked up on the sound of somebody sneaking up behind me. Acting quickly, I called upon one of my animal spirits to help me. Turning sharply as my body transformed with the help of the spirit, I dropped my bow, which suddenly vanished out of sight along with the quiver, and threw my forearms up to protect me from the oncoming blade of the biggest of the monkeys. That had to be their leader.

His sword was only met with a resounding clang as metal made contact with the scales now covering my arms, legs, upper chest, neck, and face, leaving only my belly and the undersides of my arms exposed. This I called my Armor Form, using the spirit of a komodo dragon to become a living shield with black scales that could almost beat any metal.

Of course, the only scales visible were anywhere that flesh could be seen. In this form, I lose my unattached sleeves so my arms work as a good shield for myself, and my cloak vanishes. When I change; some clothing is lost and replaced with all of the extra odds and ends, physically becoming a part of me. Plus, sometimes they would just get in the way if they didn't. You can see how my sleeves would just be torn to shreds every time I changed into this form, and the cloak would be a bother when I get into close range combat. In these forms, I also lose the use of my bow. Everything just comes back when I go back to normal.

Now that my nails were sharpened into claws, I slashed at the monkey's face, creating four nasty claw marks over his big mouth on the left side and tearing out hair from his skin and moustache. Blood was already gushing from the wounds as I pulled back and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sliding across the floor.

"Say uncle, monkey." I smirked at him and crossed my arms over my chest. _I hope those gashes scar over. He deserves it for messing with Christmas._

"You…what are you?! How could you so easily…" He seemed astounded about my powers, clearly surprised I had beaten him that quick. Truthfully, I'd only **tested** my spirit forms before, never used them in actual combat. Bunnymund had never even seen them, either.

"Me? I'm just a Guardian. Now tell this Pitch guy to back off. NOBODY. MESSES. WITH. **CHRISTMAS**!" A couple of Nightmares had tried to come to his aid, but one swipe and they dissolved into nothing but black sand. I guess that was my sort of unofficial announcement that I had decided to join them after all.

"Now, get!" A reptilian hiss from my throat got the big monkey up onto his feet, running for his miserable life, the monkeys from the Monkey Army climbing onto the back of the Nightmares to fly out of a window into the safety of **anywhere **but the workshop.

"**THIS ISN'T WORTH IT**!" The leader seemed pretty ticked, but more frightened than anything else.

Still, though we had scared all of them off, the damage to the workshop was already done. Many toys had been smashed in the process, and the whole workshop was a total mess. Paper, glue, scissors, paints, plastic parts, everything was scattered over the room. I returned to my normal self and turned to Santa.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner…this whole place is a total wreck…do you think you can…" I was going to ask him if he could finish the toys by winter on his own, but I was suddenly wrapped into a large bear hug by the jolly red giant.

"Do not worry about that now! We are **so** happy to hear that you will be joining the Guardians!"

"Right on ya, mate."

"You were amazing! How did you do the whole scaly thing?! Bunnymund, you didn't tell us she could do that!"

"I didn't know the little Sheila could, either, Tooth. The Monkey King is supposed to be an excellent hunter, but I guess he met his match."

The gold guy was making more symbols above his head that I still couldn't understand, trying to be a part of the conversation soundlessly.

White Hair nodded, a smirk playing across his pale lips. "Nice work out there."

_I don't know what to say…this is a first for me…I didn't really do anything special, did I? Well, I did kick that monkey's butt…he was easy prey though…just a monkey. I'm betting Pitch is a totally different story._

"Ah, so rude of us! You have guts to defend **my** workshop, yet we have not done proper introduction to team! I am…"

"You're Santa Claus."

"Just call me North, short for Nicholas St. North. Everybody else calls me that anyway."

Right, the common names and the real names weren't always the same. Got it.

"I'm Toothiana, or Tooth if you want it short! Also known as the Tooth Fairy. It's so **great **to have another girl with us!" The fluttering fairy seemed to be absolutely delighted. I'm just amazed she (along with the others) had just finished a battle and was so cheerful, even though defending the workshop left it in shambles.

"You already know Bunny. This is the Sandman. Sandy, say hello!"

Sandman made the image of a hand waving above his head, so I waved back politely.

"Last but not least, the most recent addition, besides yourself, Jack Frost! He's about your age, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm over three hundred years old; she is nowhere near my age!"

"Actually, I am about the same age. I just tend to keep to myself, which is why most of you don't know me. Besides, I think he was talking about our physical ages, not our chronological ages." Jack rolled his eyes at me in a childish manner and leaned up against the wall, twirling his staff. Looks like he lost that round.

"Now, what do we call our new comrade?"

"I'm Serina. Nobody really important I suppose…no special title, no songs written about me, not even a holiday. Just Serina." _Even Mother Nature has Earth Day._

"Well, **Just** Serina, you need to take The Oath, if you are to become a Guardian."

"Shouldn't we clean up this mess first…?"

"The Yetis have it all taken care of. Oath is more important."

"Okay…" _He has some very odd priorities…well, he still has until December, and it's September. I guess its fine._

"Phil! Where's the book..! Oh, ah, yes, thank you." One of the Yetis gave North a huge book. "Now, where is it…ah, here we go! Will you, Serina, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

_Seems like a big responsibility…but…they seem like they may need the help…without the kids, they're nothing…_

"I do."

I hadn't even noticed the circle of elves with instruments until they started playing music after I took The Oath. The whole room seemed to be a lot more cheerful, and everybody was smiling at me. Yes, even Bunnymund.

_Being a Guardian is really that special…? I hope I live up to everybody's expectations…_


	4. Visible

Chapter 4: Visible

"Okay, now Oath taken care of, important talk about Pitch." North slammed the book shut and handed it back to Phil to put away. "My workshop **big** mess and Pitch has made first move. We need plan!"

"Last time Pitch started a fight, he went after our main weakness: the belief that children have in us. I'm not so sure he's going to try it this time." Toothiana sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever we do, I think its best that nobody goes anywhere alone, especially since we just got a new member. No offense, Serina, but I don't think you've ever even seen Pitch. Oh, St. Louis, thirteen bicuspids! Sector 4! Wow, must have been one great hockey match!"

"No offense taken, Toothiana. Your assumption was correct. I didn't even know what The Boogeyman's real name was." Turning towards North, I pitched in my idea. "Still, she is right. We're in the dark here about his plans, and even if the Monkey King doesn't stick around to help him, he seems to have built an army back up since the last time all of you defeated him. He can attack without a moment's notice. Any of us are vulnerable, as his minions already showed us here." I gestured around the workshop. "Until we know exactly what we are up against, I'm all for the idea of grouping up."

"Aye, and now with six of us, there's no odd man out. What's the plan then, North?"

"I have idea. Sandy and Tooth should stay together. They not have holidays to worry about, and Tooth can work from anywhere with her fairies."

"Great idea! I can stick with him on his nightly dream runs and work at the same time. You okay with that, Sandy?"

The Sandman nodded and gave her a thumbs-up sign above his head in gold sand.

"Bunny, you stay with me. Your holiday is over, but I might need help cleaning up mess and preparing for mine!"

"Roger." Bunnymund easily agreed to the partnership. "We'll have this place back up and running in no time! I'm sure the Yetis could use my painting skills with the toys."

With everybody else crossed off the list, there were only two of us left.

"So, that leaves me and Princess over here." Jack used his thumb to gesture to me.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I met his blue-eyed gaze with a cold glare. _Did he seriously just call me that?_

"It for best, Jack. You and Serina do not have holidays, and **you**, Jack, do not have responsibility. But, you best fighter against Pitch."

"Great. Babysitting because I'm the toughest." Jack rolled his eyes. "The Great and Powerful Jack Frost gets to watch her play with squirrels all day. The very definition of fun."

"I don't need a babysitter, Frosty, just somebody to watch my back more than stroking his own inflated ego. May I remind you who saved your sorry frozen rear end when you nearly got defeated by a chimp and lost your twig?" This guy was really getting on my last nerves. _ Oh, Mother's mercy, I've been paired up with the most annoying of the Guardians!_

Bunnymund interjected quickly before things could heat up anymore between Jack and I. "Don't tease the little Sheila, Frostbite, she's not just a pretty face. Just watch her back, and **don't** get in the way of her job, mate!" He was wagging his finger at him in a scolding manner like he was dealing with a child. He practically was, considering how childish the spirit acted.

"You're **still** mad about the Easter Sunday of '68?"

"Not like I'd forget so easily. Just don't go starting any blizzards before winter, got it?"

"All right, MOM, I'll behave like a good little boy." Jack swung his staff around carelessly, not even blinking when it tapped an elf and froze it, knocking it over in the process.

_…I'd rather deal with a rabid dog than have to spend any alone time with Frosty here, but it's for the children, so I guess I have to cope with it._

"Let's just get going. I have one more job to do for hibernation, then you're free to cause whatever icy havoc you want." I was already striding towards one of the windows that the Nightmares had busted through.

"What are you going to do, walk all the way there? I **can **fly you know, it'll get us there faster."

"Hmph. I don't need you to carry me." I didn't want to look like a flashy show boater like this air head, but I just had to shut him up and see the look on his face when I changed into Flight Form. My cloak was the only object to go this time so black-feathered wings could emerge from my shoulder blades, thanks to my shirt being low cut in the back and the straps being placed just right where they didn't hinder me, crossing right around the appendages. Once again, I had fangs and claws, so this form was also viable for combat, just less protected. Actually, I figured it was one of my most vulnerable forms. Now I could use the spirit of a raven to fly. "Try to keep up, Snowflake."

Before he even registered what was going on, I gave him a sly wink before I darted out of the window. I turned and hovered out of the window, gesturing for him to follow. Once he (along with everybody else) got over the general surprise, he used his staff to follow me into the skies.

"Come on, Wind, off we go!" I felt a blast of air from the Wind as I soared higher into the sky, heading for my last target for the season. Frost was keeping up pretty well with that staff of his, and with help from the Wind.

"Surprised, Snow Cone?" Glancing at him, I couldn't help but let a smirk play across my features.

"I thought Bunny was the only one that called me nicknames. And yeah, I am…Pleasantly." The ice wizard gave me a dazzling smile with practically perfect teeth.

"Tooth must really like your mouth." I have to give it to him, he does have a nice smile.

"You don't know how many times North has told her off for sticking her fingers in my mouth. She's a little weird sometimes with her tooth obsession, but she's nice." He drifted in the air lazily, flipped onto his back with one hand nestled under his head and his free arm with his staff dragging him in the right direction.

"I suppose so. I can't say, I've known her for less than a day." Shrugging, I glanced at him. "So, North said you don't have any real responsibility. I know the others, they're so popular, but what do **you** do exactly? We're about the same age, so I've never heard the tales of Jack Frost."

"Should be obvious. I'm a winter spirit, you've seen my ice powers. I give kids Snow Days by messing with the weather. You know, blizzards, avalanches, all kinds of snowstorms. Sometimes I'll just leave a good dusting if I'm feeling lazy."

"Lucky you." Rolling my eyes, I came to a halt suddenly and up-righted my body so I could point down to the city we were headed to with ease. "I just have to help a few animals down there with hibernation, and my duties will be done for the season. Then I can focus on this Pitch guy."

"Oh, wait, that's Burgess! Jamie lives there!" He seemed to get very excited, so of course I inquired about it.

"Friend of yours?"

"My first believer. He's like the kid brother I always wanted. He's about fifteen now, but he still believes in all of us, ever since the Pitch incident."

"…Nice to have somebody see you, isn't it?" That empty feeling came back again. With only the animals for company, it got lonely without anybody to see you besides annoying pests like Snowman here. "Anyway, off to work, then." He was giving me that look again that Mother Nature always gives me when I confide in her about being upset that people couldn't see me. That simple look of absolute pity for me. I had to distract him from it so he'd just **stop** looking at me like that, I **hate** that look.

"You work too hard. Do you ever have any fun?"

"I don't have time to have fun."

"Hmmm…I have an idea. How about I help you with your last bit of chores, and then we can go see Jamie and have fun?"

"…But this friend of yours, Jamie, he's a human. He won't see me."

"You're a Guardian now. It won't be long before somebody believes in you. I think I can help with that."

"Good luck trying." I crossed my arms and shook my head at him. _Like that would ever happen._ "If you're going to help, you have to do exactly as I say, and KEEP THE SNOW AWAY. Not even a single snowflake, got it?"

"Sure thing, Angel."

"Don't call me that."

"As long as you make up ridiculous names for me, I'll do the same thing." He laughed as he swooped down towards the ground, landing both of his feet on a telephone pole. "Lead the way, Captain!"

_How do the other Guardians put up with him?_ "Whatever…" I went farther ahead and landed in the woods by the local park, eager to get this done and over with. _The sooner we defeat this Pitch guy, the sooner I can go back to a peaceful life of solitude and silence._

…..

"No, Jack, not like that." I sighed for the billionth time since we started the task. "You have to place the leaves in there like **this**. That is the best way to do it for them to keep warm. All right, now they can move in. Go on ahead, you guys." In the hollow spot in the tree, we had just made a nice cozy place for the animal family to hibernate in. "You almost had it right this time, though."

"Making a nest is harder than it looks." He frowned and tapped his staff on the tree, causing a few of the autumn leaves to become frosted.

I crossed my arms irritably over my chest, giving him an angry look.

"It's just a few leaves, I'm not going to make hail rain from the sky!" He kicked the tree with his bare foot in annoyance, causing the chipmunks inside to squeak in surprise. "You're so uptight!"

"You're not uptight enough!"

"Are we **done** yet?"

"Yes, Frost, we're done."

"Good, we're going to see Jamie. He's probably out in the park with Sophie since school got out an hour ago. Come on!" I suddenly felt his really chilly hand grab my warm one and practically drag me out of the woods. He was stronger than he looked.

He didn't see me flinch because of the unusual contact, plus his hand was really cold. Soft, but cold. His natural body temperature must have been really low, I thought he was going to give me frostbite on my fingers. No wonder why he hardly ever wore anything, even in the chilly workshop at the North Pole.

We were running for a good five minutes before we stopped at the local park. Jack paused his excited running and pointed to a brunette kid that indeed did look fifteen, plus add the little blonde sister with him that looked somewhere close to ten.

"There's Jamie and Sophie! Hey guys!" Once again he started running towards the kids. Both of them turned their attention to Frost the moment he called out to them.

"Hey, Jack!" Jamie rushed right up to the ice wizard and gave him a hug, no matter how odd that seemed for a kid his age to do. "Where have you been?"

"Guardian stuff. Hey, Soph!"

"Hi Jack! Is Bunny with you?!" She looked around excitedly, but her face fell when he shook his head.

"You'll get to see him next Easter. I have another friend with me today instead."

"…I don't see anybody. Is it Sandy?" Jamie looked all around, even behind Jack, but he couldn't see me. Neither could Sophie.

"Actually, it's somebody you guys have never met. You can't see her." Frost sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Nobody believes in her."

"Well, who is it?!"

"Her name's Serina. She's an animal spirit."

"Like Bunny?!"

"No, Bunny is a Pooka."

"Frost, they won't believe in me if you just tell them about me." I sighed and shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose with my left hand thumb and first finger. _This is just going to be another big headache for me, isn't it?_

"They will if you do something special for them."

"Jack, are you talking to her now?" Jamie was giving him a look full of curiosity.

"Yeah, give me a moment, you two. Just do something amazing, something only you can do."

"…I doubt it's going to work, but I guess I could give it a try…" _Hmmm…what can I do to get them to believe in me…? I think I have an idea._ "Okay, I'm going to try something, but don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

I can already feel my cheeks flushing a dark shade of purple under my pale skin.

"…Uh…well…I'm going to call a **lot **of animals…but I gotta sing to do it. I don't know why, but that's the way I call so many of them at once. It's like my voice is magic to them or something…Doesn't even matter what I sing."

"You sing?"

"Mhm…" _Sheesh, this is going to be embarrassing…_

"Well, let's hear it." He seemed pretty amused as he leaned on his staff. "Give her a second, guys, it takes a while for her to call a lot of animals at once." He turned over to the other two, who were staring at where I was standing.

"All right…song, song, which one…oh, I've got one!" _Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls should work nicely. Let's just try not to make a big fool of myself._ I brought forth my bow and tapped it twice with a finger, changing it to an acoustic guitar in a second. "There we go, that's all I needed to get started."

"I gotta admit, that's pretty impressive."

"What, what did she do?!" Those poor kids were dying from their excitement.

"I wanna see, Jack!" Sophie tugged on Frost's hoodie and jumped up and down.

"Just give her a second. Go on, Serina."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, a determined look on my face. _If the kids can see me after I do this…it'll be a miracle…_

I struck my fingers across the guitar strings, the song playing in my head as it started to echo from the guitar. I don't **actually** know how to play the guitar, but this one was magic. All I have to do is think of the song, slam on those strings, and it played the song for me. Not just the guitar parts either; it would play the **whole** song without the lyrics.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am…"_

All throughout my singing, wild animals started showing up. Lots of birds, some squirrels, a chipmunk or two, a groundhog, even a buck came out of the woods to see what the commotion was all about. Sophie even squealed in delight when a blue jay landed on her shoulder and stuck a flower behind her ear. Frosty was busy chasing a rabbit around and laughing while Jamie shyly petted the male deer's side.

By the time I finished, onlookers were staring at the cluster of oddly-behaving animals. Meanwhile, Jamie and Sophie both ran up, **to me**, and started talking to me like I was actually there.

"That was **so **cool! How did you do that?"

"Your voice is so pretty! Next time you should bring a pony! I love ponies!"

"Oh, Cupcake would **love **that!"

"…Wait…you guys can see me now…?" I nearly dropped the guitar in surprise. My eyes probably looked hilarious, because Frost was now laughing at me.

"I told you it would work!"

Reaching down, I patted Sophie on the head. This time, I didn't pass through her like all the other kids I tried to make physical contact with. I could feel her soft hair and warm skin.

"…You guys really see me…" It was such a…weird…feeling, but it felt so good. I made sure to turn my guitar back into a bow before I returned it to its usual nonexistence so I could freely hug the little girl. "I just…I never thought it would happen. I don't know how to react to this…"

"Well, you could start out with a **snowball fight**!"

**FWUMP!**

I hadn't even realized Jack had started to make it snow until I was smacked right in the back of the head with a snowball. Wiping the splattered ball of ice from my hair, I glared at Frost. His snowflakes had made all of the animals run back and hide!

"Frost, all of the animals are gone!"

"That just means it's time for a snowball war! Besides, you said I could wreak icy havoc when you were done work!"

Sophie and Jamie both smiled mischievously at Jack. Looks like they picked up a few bad habits from their spirit friend.

"GANG UP ON THE SNOWBALL KING!"

"YAY!"

"Now **this **sounds like fun!"

"Do you three **really** want to gang up on me?" Snow Cone already had another snowball formed in his hand, tossing it up and down. "I **am** Jack Frost, after all."

The three of us exchanged glances, and then we all smiled.

"Sorry Jack!" The shout in unison was punctuated with three snowballs whizzing out of our hands.

**FWUMP! FWUMP! FWUMP!**

All of us hit him with a surprise attack at once, knocking the Snowball King on his frozen butt. Frosty-Butt retaliated by swiping his staff across the ground, causing snow flurries to come right towards us. I covered the two kids as well as myself by shielding them with my cloak.

"Nice try!"

He took to the skies and stuck his tongue out at us.

"That's cheating, Jack! We can't hit you up there!"

"Not so. Come on, Sophie!" I definitely wouldn't be able to carry Jamie, so I grabbed Sophie as soon as she had finished making a snowball and changed to Flight Form to chase down the winter spirit.

She giggled in pure delight as I followed the spirit. I caught up to him easily with the help of Wind and Sophie dropped the snow into the hood of his hoodie before she slapped his hood over his face, causing white snow to make contact with white hair. It was funny to watch him as he pulled his hood off and dusted the flakes from his hair!

Both of us burst into fits of laughter. I swooped down and **very** carefully dropped Sophie into a large pile of snow. I grabbed some more snow to make another snowball while Jamie helped his sister up.

He fired another one at me at the same time I fired a snowball at him, both of us missing in the process.

"I'm gonna get you, Frostbite!"

"Try to catch me, Angel!"

Chasing him down, I was just about to take another snowball I made on the fly and throw it at him when my beast senses picked up on a distant sound.

_Is that…the sound of an arrow…?_

"Jack!" Acting purely on instinct, I tackled him into the snow-blanketed ground. An arrow made of black sand whizzed past right where the frosty kid had been just a second ago and landed on the ground, turning the glistening white snow around it pitch black.


	5. Pitch

Chapter 5: Pitch

I untangled myself from Jack and yanked him to his feet with one hand before rushing over to the kids, switching to my Armor Form in case anything else happened. I had to protect the kids. Their safety was my first priority.

"That's got to be Pitch!" We had been outside and playing so long, the sun was starting to set in the city. It has come to my understanding that Pitch doesn't really like coming out when the sun is up. Typical Boogeyman.

"He doesn't seem too happy to see me, either. Guess he doesn't like me very much because of that last fight." Frosty over there was busy dusting himself off while I was grabbing the kids' hands. He was taking this with a cheery grin, unlike me.

"Jack, we need to get them home." My tone grew harsh. How could he play around like this in such a serious situation?

"Second time you've called me by my first name in the same day. Must be a new record!" He laughed, twirling his staff around and grinning at me.

"I'm **serious**, you big air head! Is there anything we can do besides flying them home? I don't even know if either of us can pick up Jamie, he's too big."

"Not really…" I guess we didn't have anything that the winter spirit could use for fast transportation involving his powers.

"Guess I'm going to have to handle it." Sticking two fingers in my mouth, I whistled loudly. Out of the woods, a gorgeous chestnut Quarter horse came out of nowhere. Where in the world there are horses in Burgess, I'm not even sure. I would have been embarrassed if one had not shown up. "Ever ridden a horse, you two?"

"Whoa…" Jamie looked at me in surprise while Sophie just clapped her hands in excitement.

"Get on." I helped Sophie get up, being careful of the scales, while Jamie climbed on by himself. "Jack, I want you to escort them home. I have no clue where it is, so you'll have to go."

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself!" Oh, so **now** he's getting serious.

"The horse doesn't know where to go, either. He'll follow you if you show him the way. The kids can't steer, even if they've ridden one before. There's no saddle or bridle. We don't have time to travel as a group, either, Nightmares are coming this way already." My sensitive ears were picking up on the sound of shifting sand and the thunder of hooves in the distance. "I'll stay behind to hold them off."

"But…"

"Just come back when you're done! The town is so small, the Great and Powerful Jack Frost should be able to get back here, quick as lightning." Being a sarcastic jerk is not on my to-do list, but if it would get him going, so be it.

He gave me a determined look as he started hovering in the sky. "I'll be **faster** than that. Just hang on until I get back, all right?"

"You're talking to a master of beasts here. I'll tame those little ponies before you even start coming back." I smirked at him. Just playing this little game would hopefully reassure him that I'd be fine on my own.

Sharply nodding, he turned and flew down the street, the horse galloping along behind him. Once they were safely out of the park, I turned towards the woods and shifted forms again, this time to Beast Form. I lost my cloak and gained the usual fangs and claws, but this time my skin turned black. Not black as in the African race sense black, I mean actual legitimate black, as dark as my hair. Bringing forth the spirit of a panther would be the best choice against the Nightmares.

Crouched and snarling like a panther, as soon as my eyes picked up on the sight of a Nightmare bursting through the woods, I sprang upon it and took it down with a single claw swipe.

The rest of them came swarming at me like bees to their queen. The speed in this form equaled if not beat theirs, so I had to keep dodging the agile creatures while I took them down like a trained assassin.

_…More arrows…_

I could hear them coming. I leapt to the side to avoid the first, causing it to hit a Nightmare and explode. The next one I ducked and it splattered onto the snow, turning it black with sand. The third I had to vault over the back of a Nightmare to avoid because the beast was in my way.

"Well…who do we have here…?"

_Those arrows came from three totally different directions…_

"…Hmmm…who might you be?"

_He's behind me!_

I turned sharply, scooping up some snow in the process to use it as a projectile against him. The cluster of snow smacked him right in the face, causing a very irritated frown to stretch across his grey skin.

"Now, that wasn't very nice. I was only asking a question."

"Go back to where you belong, **Pitch**." I practically spat his name in disgust. "Using such underhanded tricks won't work on me."

"You seem to know who **I** am, but I don't believe we've met before." His Nightmares trotted to his side and he lovingly stroked the closest one. "No wonder their so restless. I doubt they've ever seen fear quite like yours."

"What do you know about my fear?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him.

"It seems that your more animal nature is your greatest strength **and** your greatest weakness. I know what you fear most."

_He's the Boogeyman, he'll just feed off of my fears…he's infamous for it. I must remain strong._

"You won't intimidate me, Pitch."

"Why do your eyes say otherwise?" An intrigued smirk was playing at the corners of his lips. "Still have yet to introduce yourself, my dear."

"My name is not needed. Just know that I'm a Guardian, and it's my job to take you down." I hissed at him, slithering my body into another low crouch. "I know you didn't come here to talk. You're here for Jack."

"Clever girl. My Nightmares are keeping him busy for a little while. I just wanted to sate my curiosity, but it seems you're not in a cooperating mood."

"Why should I cooperate with a man that allowed his soul to be taken over by the Fearlings?"

"…"

"Oh, yes, I know **all** about you, **Kozmotis Pitchiner**." True, I hadn't known his real name until recently, but I knew who he was before. There were times when Mother Nature let words slip about her father. "From what I have seen so far, what she said is true. You're beyond saving."

"You must be acquainted with Emily..." A frown was upon his face again, but this time it looked more uncomfortable than irritated.

"Why wouldn't I be? She **made** me." A fanged grin spread across my face. "She had no control over me becoming a Guardian, that was all MiM's doing, but she was responsible for making me a spirit." His confidence had been wiped away in a second. "So **this** is the great Boogeyman? Reduced to picking on defenseless children? Wearing a dress, no less." I scoffed at him and actually laughed. "You should get more sun. The grey look isn't working for you."

Golden eyes flared dangerously in anger. Exactly what I wanted to happen. I needed to get him off his game. Attacks from enraged enemies are usually rushed and sloppy, but they can be dangerous. This was a risky move on my part, but it was a better plan than no plan at all.

"Do you **dare** to mock the Nightmare King?"

"Hmm…why, yes. Yes I do." Arms crossed over my chest, I gave him a devilish wink. A scythe made of black sand came swinging my way, but I just jumped over it and landed on top of the blade, crouched right on top of the weapon. "Mind you, this kitten has claws. I'd be careful if I were you."_ Why does the Beast Form always bring out a more playful side of me? I swear._

"Insolent brat!" The scepter turned into boa constrictor, wrapping around my legs. Before it could constrict tighter around me, I switched to Armor Form and tore it off of me with my claws, turning into nothing but more black sand.

"What's the matter? Skirts ruffled, Pitch?"

"You have many more tricks up your sleeve than I anticipated. This might actually be fun!" He seemed intrigued, but still irritated.

"I'm just full of surprises. Now, are you going to get serious? You're starting to bore me." I fake-yawned in a mocking manner just to get him all riled up. Getting under his skin was just too easy. He must have a lot of self-esteem issues. No wonder he doesn't do anything but scare the daylights out of kids.

Pitch created a giant hammer made out of black sand and swung it down towards me. I easily dodged it by switching forms to Beast again and performing a one-handed backflip.

"Miss me!"

"Did you really think I was aiming for you?"

**CRACK!**

_Crud._

The snow had covered the frozen lake that was at the park, so I hadn't realized we were standing on it until now. Pitch was safe enough away, but the cracking ice was practically right in front of me. The fresh and thin ice easily gave way right under my feet, and I ended up being plunged into icy waters.

_Hah. He thinks he has me. He's dead wrong._

While I shifted forms again, I heard the sound of Pitch's black sand making its way towards the hole he created.

_Time for a surprise attack. Bet my bow that's him coming to see if I drowned. I can't drown in water, not in this form._

I shot a hand up out of the water and dragged the poor Boogeyman down with me. The water was dark, but I could see that I grabbed the right target thanks to my new eyes adjusted to dark waters.

Surprise was written all over his face as he took in the sight of my Water Form. This is the form that I lose most of my clothes in, considering I now have a scaly black tail instead of legs and scales covering my forearms. Everything but my top and my belt necklace is gone. This spirit is from a koi fish.

Yes, this water-breathing form still has claws. I'd dragged him in by his foot and had just attacked his face with my claws. With all of that heavy clothing, he was struggling to even move, let alone counter-attack me. I was in my element.

_After all of this big talk about him, he's still weak without anybody fearing him. How is this guy supposed to defeat the mighty Guardians?_

Pitch seemed to realize that he was the one with the disadvantage here, because suddenly he used the shadows dancing in the water to escape me, slithering into the darkness like the coward he is.

Keeping my eyes peeled for him, I swam around, gliding in the water with my tail. I couldn't stay long, even in this form; the cold was getting to me. I made my way back to the hole in the ice, popping my head up out of the water.

_Damn, the ice is fragile…how am I supposed to get out? The ice will just keep breaking every time I try…_

"Hey, Princess!" The sound of a boy's voice burst through the silence of the night as the bare-footed kid jogged over to me. "The Nightmares are all gone…how did you end up in there?"

"Long story. Could you give me a hand?" I stretched a scaly arm out to him.

An icy hand reached out and grabbed my arm while the other tapped the ice with his staff, causing it to thicken. "Should be strong enough now to hold you. How long have you been down there? Your hand is almost the same temperature as mine." He heaved me up onto the ice, blue eyes widening in surprise as he realized I had shifted to another form he had yet to see.

"It's impolite to stare." I sat on the ice, stretching my tail out while I pulled my hand away so I could wring the water from my hair. "Yes, I'm a big fish. Don't laugh."

"Actually, I think it's pretty cool." He sat down next to me as I started shifting back to my usual self.

"Downside, my clothes are still drenched." I involuntarily shivered a bit as I crossed my arms over my chest to try to warm myself up a bit. "Stupid Pitch…"

"He was here?!" The winter spirit was quickly on the alert, but I grabbed his shoulder before he could stand up.

"Snuck off into the shadows of the water. I stayed down there a bit to make sure he didn't come back."

"You shouldn't have, you're soaking wet, and your skin is starting to turn white. Literally."

"That's just what happens when I'm cold, kind of comes with the territory of having purple skin." I stood and shifted forms back to my usual self.

"Here, take off your cloak." Frost stood and stabbed his staff into the snow to keep it standing upright before he started pulling off his hoodie.

My skin may have been turning white, but my cheeks were turning dark purple. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Relax; just take my hoodie before your teeth start chattering. Sorry it's not that warm. Comes with the territory of being a walking freezer." He practically snatched my cloak off of my shoulders as he handed me the blue hoodie. Turns out he was wearing a white tee underneath.

_…Jack and I had a rocky start, but when it comes down to it, he's kind of nice, actually._

"Are you sure…?"

"I don't really need it. Feels like autumn to me."

_It is autumn, you just made it snow early._

Not wanting to be rude, I took the hoodie and slipped it on. The fabric was chilly, but it was at least warmer than I was. He slung my sopping wet cloak over his shoulder and picked up his staff again.

"Ready to head to the Pole? We should fill the others in."

"We really need to figure out a form of communication. Traveling all the way to the North Pole for a meeting place is such a hassle."

"That's what **I've **been saying! North has this high-tech sled but he can't make us some communicators or something like you see on those spy movies?"

"You actually watch the movies the humans do?"

"Of course. All of the other Guardians like to say I'm the closest with the kids. I have more time to spend with the kids themselves than the rest of them." Frostbite shrugged with his staff on his shoulders. "Anyway, let's get back to the Pole. North is going to want to hear this."

"Uh, yeah, about that…" My face was flushing dark purple again. "Let's just ask Bunnymund to give us a lift? Or maybe Sandy?"

"…What's wrong?"

"I…can't fly like this." _Trust me, I've tried_. "Have you noticed when I shift, some clothing vanishes and reappears later? I've come to figure out where it goes. They are the base for all of the extra scales or limbs, they become a part of me. And, well, my clothes are wet."

"So…"

"My mode of transportation is feathered wings. If they were bat wings, it would be a different story. Bottom line, the feathers are wet and soggy. If you think about it, it's basic logic. We're going to have to find another way to get there."

"I could just carry you." He shrugged like what he had proposed was no big deal, but to a girl like me, that's a little embarrassing.

_And I thought my cheeks couldn't get any more purple. What do I do?! I have to say no, obviously! There's another way to do this…right?_

The thumping of large paws interrupted the two of us, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What's all the fuss about up here? North heard an **unusual** snowstorm had come through here so he sent me to come and check on you lot...what happened to you, Serina?" The large Australian rabbit was eyeing me suspiciously, especially the fact that I was wearing Jack's hoodie.

"Let's just say Pitch doesn't exactly like water." Bunnymund had come just in time to save the day. "Long story. We'll fill everybody in when we get to the Pole, but I was just informing Snow Cone here of the specifics of my Flight Form. My clothes become a part of me, and they're drenched."

"Ah, wet feathers. I get it. Say no more Come on then, I'll give you a lift, mate."

I gave a smirking look to Frost, basically saying: _He picked up on it faster than you did, you dolt._

…..

One long slide and a Northern Lights call later, the whole team was rounded up and I had just finished telling my story while sitting in front of the fireplace. Sandy had been kind enough to fetch me some hot cocoa, and it was absolutely delightful.

"Does anybody else think it's a bit weird that she turns into a fish?" Frost was trying to make things humorous, but the others looked grim.

Sandy gave several disapproving symbols above his head to the frosty jerk, and Tooth nodded her agreement. "Now's not the time, Jack."

"Attacking Guardians out in the open like that…in front of the children…he is getting desperate for fear." North shook his head as he rubbed his Naughty and Nice tattoos on his forearms. "He is asking for a fight."

"Good on ya for spooking him, mate."

"I don't think he likes me very much, just because his daughter made me, not MiM. He wasn't thinking clearly when I fought him." _That was my intention, of course._

This was news for everybody but Bunnymund. Many eyebrows were raised, but Sandy had a question mark above his head added to the giant golden eyebrows vanishing into his crazy hair.

"Manny did not make you?"

"Nope, it was Mother Nature. She brought me back after I died to help her take care of nature. Her purpose was to lighten her load. She has the weather, I have the animals. Anyway, not the point. Those two have had a rocky relationship for probably much longer than a lot of us have existed. I was kind of just rubbing salt on the wound." I don't mean to seem like a big jerk, but he was the one that attacked us first and ruined a fun day for the kids. Plus, my Beast Form doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut when she's playing with her prey. "Like I said, he seemed very desperate for fear, which is why he attacked so openly. I had no trouble taking care of him in our **first** fight, which is **very** odd. I've heard so many stories of the Boogeyman, and he seems nothing like the rumors and legends. He wasn't scary at all."

"Keep denying him that fear, Serina. It's the only thing that brings him power." Toothiana smiled at me. "Good work protecting those kids."

"It was nothing, really. Just doing my job, I guess?" _Okay, now I'm blushing again. This is like, what, the third time today? I've lost count._

Sandy made a bunch of symbols over his head really quick, but when he noticed my confused look, he started from the top, slower this time. Oh, he's just glad I wasn't hurt.

"Oh, I'm fine, really, just a little chilly." _Oh, right, Jack's hoodie…I'm still wearing it…and I've gotten lake water all over it from my dripping hair._ Cue the huge blushing. I hid it quick by sipping more hot cocoa. _How am I going to return it to him without doing it in front of everybody and looking silly? Maybe I could secretly ask one of the Yetis to wash it for me so I can give it back to him, nice and clean?_

"You sure you're okay? Your face is turning purple."

"It's the skin color. Gets all purple when my face gets warm." I just used warmth as an excuse so Frosty Butt over there wouldn't realize I was blushing.

"Her clothes are still damp, though, North. Maybe one of your Yetis could wash them for her? Oh, six molars, Kansas City, Sector 1!" Toothiana had made the suggestion before I could, and then she got distracted with work.

"Good idea, Tooth. We wash hoodie as well."

"Uh…**all** of my clothes? I don't have any spares…"

"No problem! I am **always** prepared for things like this. Yetis will show you to guest room. I keep clothes for all Guardians. It is late, very late. You want to stay night while clothes dry?"

"Can I?" _When's the last time I slept in a bed?! I know we really don't need sleep unless recovering from using a lot of power or injuries_,_ but I'm exhausted after all that._

"Of course!" North seemed delighted to have company. "Jack, you stay too for your hoodie. Boys, we have guests!" The jolly Russian clapped his hands and two Yetis came stomping in from the production floor. "Phil, you take Jack to his usual guest room. He still new to workshop. Marty, you take Serina to hers."

"What, do you make a guest room for every Guardian?" _He does have the space to do so…_

"Of course! This our main base, no?" North looked at me like having guest rooms for each of his friends was common sense.

"Right…" Waving goodbye as Toothiana and Sandy prepared to leave (Sandy had to be woken up by Tooth since he dozed off) I followed…Marty, was it? Yeah, that was it. I followed him to another wing of the workshop that held the guest rooms, one side for the boys and one side for the girls.

My door apparently had a cat painted on it. Jack and Phil were on the other side of the hallway (spacious enough for two Yetis to fit in comfortably) and waved before he vanished into the door with a snowflake painted on it.

The Yeti opened the door for me like a gentleman and I stepped into the room. It was pretty plain, just a regular bed with white sheets and a Christmas red comforter, a single window with matching red curtains, a wardrobe, and what looked like my own personal bathroom.

"Well, thanks, Marty. Uh, do you know what I'm supposed to do with my clothes…?"

He started going on in Yetish, and surprisingly, I understood what he was saying. Probably because he was technically an animal. It translated into "Put them in the clothing hamper by the front door. Leave it outside the door so we can wash them."

"Okay, I got it. Thanks again. Please don't bring the hoodie to Frost though when it's clean, I want to give them back to him myself. If that's okay with you…?"

Marty nodded to me as he ducked out of the door, his grey fur nearly getting stuck in the doorframe. I had to stifle a giggle to save him the embarrassment. "Goodnight!"


	6. Torn

Chapter 6: Torn

_Everything's dark, and eerily quiet. Something's wrong. A sense of dread filled me as I looked around. I couldn't see anything but darkness, not even the smallest flicker of light._

_**"You'll rue the day you crossed me…"**_

_ "Is that…Pitch's voice…coming out of the darkness?"_

_**"Of course it's me, I'm the Nightmare King, remember?"**_

"_Get out of my head!"_

_**"Why should I? You're not scared of me. I'm here to change that."**_

___I ran towards the source of the noise, but something blocked me. Metal bars…a cage…_

_ "No! Let me out!" Panic was settling in. The spirits were crying out at me in fear. I kept running around, trying to find a way out. "Leave me alone!"_

_**"Come on, this is so much fun, isn't it?"**_

_ "You can't keep me here forever. The Sandman will kick your nightmare out!" Come on, wake up, wake up, you stupid spirit! Don't let him get the best of you!_

_**"This is why I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm every second I can get."**_

_ I have to wake up, before the spirits lose it! I can hear their shrieks in my head!_

_ "Sandy?! Toothiana?! Anyone?!" Can they even hear me…? "Wake up, Serina! Come on, wake up! Damn you, Pitch!"_

…..

"Serina, stop! Wake up!"

_Hunh…Jack?!_

It took me a second to register that I was awake, but I was also in my Beast Form, pinning the other spirit up against the wall by his neck. I'd been wearing pajama clothes of Christmas red, but thanks to my transformation, the pajama top was gone, exposing the white tank top I had worn underneath. The spirit was giving me a terrified look as he struggled to free himself, one hand clenched around mine and the other one pointing his staff at me.

"Jack!" I quickly dropped him and took several steps back, stumbling and landing on my rear end while he slid to the floor, coughing. "Gosh…I…I'm so sorry!" _What did I do…?_ The room was trashed and everybody looked like they'd just saw something horrifying. Their faces probably matched mine. I was horrified at myself. Never before had I lost control of my animal spirits and attacked someone else.

All of the other Guardians were in the room, I had only recently noticed. Bunnymund helped me to my feet while Toothiana grabbed Jack to help him up.

"What happened, mate? Jack was screaming that you wouldn't wake up, so Sandy came in here to see what was wrong. Then the rest of us heard a bunch of noises in here, and there you were, attacking Frostbite!"

"Pitch happened." _He scared the animal spirits…_ "I'm sorry about that Jack, really. They were just defending themselves and me. My spirits, I mean…they didn't mean it…!"

"No harm done." The winter spirit looked surprised and shaken, but it seems that I hadn't hurt him. Everybody was staring at me with eyes of disbelief, and Jack just wouldn't look at me at all.

"I…I need some air…" I shifted forms again to Flight Form and threw open the window. None of them lifted a single finger to stop me as I bolted out into the cold of the North Pole. I felt so claustrophobic, I needed space.

…..

"Serina..."

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I turned around with bow in hand, arrow ready to fire, only to realize that the arrowhead was aimed right between Jack's eyes. I'd been sitting on one of the many roofs of one of the smaller buildings when he'd surprised me.

"Damn it!" I swore again and made the bow vanish. "**Please** stop sneaking up on me!"_ I hate it when everybody does that! ...What's that pitying look for?_

"…Want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to **talk** about it! It's none of your business anyway, Frost!"

"…You're upset."

"No, I'm not!" I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. "I came out here to be alone. You don't have to babysit me."

"Mhm, and you're out here in -10 degree weather with only pajamas on, you say you don't need a babysitter." Another dazzling smile crossed his face as he pulled something from behind his back and slapped it over my shoulders. My cloak. "Come back inside. The others are worrying about you. Bunnymund was going to come out here, but, well, he doesn't really like the cold much. Plus, your skin is whiter than the snow right now, and that's saying something. You may be immortal, but it's still not good for you to be out here."

I sighed and used my hands to tug the cloak tighter around me. "Thanks, Jack…"

"We're friends now, right?" There was that carefree smile again. "Even if you weren't my partner, it's still my job to look after the runt of us all."

"Hey…!" I should have seen the noogie coming, I really should have. "I'm gonna get you for that, Jack Frost!"

"Revenge later, we should go in. And **you** should probably get out of those pajamas."

There goes the purple blushing again. "Has anybody ever told you that you're the most annoying person in the history of annoying people?"

"Bunnymund says it all the time when none of the others are listening." He flashed a smirk at me and took my hand. "Don't want you getting lost in the snowstorm out here." It had been snowing for a while, probably because of Frosty here.

"I'm not going to get lost." Either way, I still didn't let go of his hand as I changed into Flight Form and we both took off into the skies. His touch was actually comforting. He did a better job of calming down my disturbed peace than I did after hours of meditation.

_Pitch just scored his own little taste of revenge in getting the sick pleasure of watching me scream. I have to pull myself together. He knows my greatest fear now, and he clearly seeks to use it against me. I'll just have to avoid sleeping unless Sandy's around to chase his nightmares away._

…..

The other Guardians practically swarmed around me as soon as both of us came in. I'd long ago released Jack's hand so nobody else saw it.

"Feeling better, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, Bunnymund. Sorry for worrying you guys. It won't happen again." _That's a promise._

"Pitch is just upset you kicked his grey-skinned butt yesterday." Jack smirked as he started playing with his staff again, throwing it up in the air and catching it again. "No wonder he's picking on you. I'd be terrified of you, too." _Is that his attempt at making me feel better? It's not working._

"Aye, we've got to be a little more vigilant now that the bastard's got his skirts all ruffled."

"Four bicuspids, Ocean City, Sector 6! North, what are we going to do about this?"

"He targeting Guardians specifically now. Good for children, not good for us." The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We still should stick to partner plan for now, but we may need to strike back before he strikes us."

"And thanks to five years ago, we already know where he lives." Jack was actually being serious again with the look he was giving North.

Sandy interjected with a bunch of more golden symbols over his head, translating into: "But a full-on attack leaves our own bases vulnerable."

"I have to agree with him on that one, guys. It's not a good idea, and he may be expecting that." Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Maybe we should all just take a bit to think and recollect ourselves before we go rushing blindly into battle. He could be prepared for all of us this time around. We need information on what he's up to first, and I've got an idea on how to do it."

"What's the plan, Sheila?"

"I'm going to gather some information using a few friends of mine. I'll head back here when I'm done. Right now, I need to go change and get to work. Excuse me." My mind was a little distracted as I suddenly turned towards the guest rooms to go change clothes and leave. _It could work; I doubt he'd notice it…I need to make it up to everybody after that fiasco just there, especially Jack. _"Snowflake, hurry up, or I'm leaving you behind!"

"Oh, coming!" The sound of his bare feet slapping across the floor reassured me he was following. "So, what **is** your plan, exactly?"

"I'll tell you once you show me where the bastard's little den is."

…..

"…Wow. This is the place?"

"Yeah, it is."

I was shaking my head in disbelief. The entrance to Pitch's Lair was a hole in the ground in the forest. Even more comical, over top of the hole was an old wooden bedframe, signifying the most common place that kids thought the Boogeyman dwelled: under their beds.

"The more I learn about the guy, the more I wanna just laugh." I shook my head. "He wears a dress and scares the crap out of kids for his own amusement. A healthy dose of fear now and again is fun, but seriously?"

"Anyway, what's this plan you were going on about?"

"Watch this." I stuck my fingers in my mouth again and whistled. Instead of a graceful galloping horse this time, it was a fruit bat that came from the woods. "Good thing it's nighttime, these guys are nocturnal."

"Okay, why did you summon a bat?"

"He's going to be my eyes and ears in there. I thought a bat would be appropriate." The fuzzy creature landed on my outstretched fingers. "Now, I want you to promise me you'll be **careful** in there." I was looking straight into the little beady eyes of the bat. "I'll alert you to when you need to get out."

The bat squeaked at me in agreement, so I smiled at him. This was going to be a dangerous mission for the little guy, but I had no choice in the matter. I tapped him twice on the head, the bat wriggling for a second as his eyes turned the same color as mine.

My eyesight got dark for a second before it switched to the view point of the bat. Now my senses were intertwined with his. Just another trick I could perform as an animal spirit.

"Okay, Frost, your job is simple. While I'm doing this, my senses are linked to the bat. I can see, hear, smell, touch, and taste everything he does. But, that leaves me vulnerable. My five senses are null and void. I It's your job to be my eyes and ears while I do this, okay? I **cannot** be interrupted."

"You can count on me." He gave me a serious nod, even though I could only see him do it from the bat's perspective.

"Good. I'm sending him off. I'll fill you in on what's going on while I work."

_All right, go on ahead down there, but like I said, __**be careful**__._

He gets telepathic directions from me with this link as well, so he can hear his orders even from far away. The bat obeyed and started down the hole. The darkness was endless, but since I was using a fruit bat, I had no trouble seeing.

The little creature had to maneuver through almost endless hallways of darkness, but he was using the sounds of voices far off in the distance as his guide. It felt like an eternity, but he eventually made it to the room.

_Just hide and watch while I tune in on this. Good job so far._

As instructed, the bat quietly made his way into the room and found a nice perch underneath one of the cages that were hanging from the ceiling by chains. The whole room was strange. Stairs that went upside-down, right side-up, and all kinds of other funky directions were all over the place. Most had practically no purpose at all.

"Yeah, this guy is all kinds of weird. Plus the place reeks like mold and dead ants. Ugh."

I couldn't really hear any form of reply from the wizard, so I just kept watching. It seemed to me that Pitch and The Monkey King had just entered the room, arguing about something.

"What was I supposed to do?! That crazy elf bitch nearly killed me!" The monkey was still peeved about that? How cute.

"You are supposed to be a fearless hunter! **That** thing **scares** you?"

"Did you **see** her, Pitch?! An animal that can adapt to any environment…she is the ultimate predator!"

"It's only because your monkey smell is so obvious that I picked up on you coming easy." That monkey was going to get it the next time we fought. How dare he call me an animal?! At least I have manners.

"This is what I get for working with a bunch of brainless chimps…do you want your human body back or not?!"

"…Of course, Pitch…what is the plan this time?"

"I have my Nightmares gathering fear as we speak. The Sandman is strong, but he can't protect all the children from them at once." Pitch had his arms behind his back and he was pacing as he thought. He reminded me of typical bad guys from old superhero movies as they thought of their dastardly plans. He was just more comical because of the dress.

"Sheesh, the original Count Dracula movies were scarier than this guy."

"But what are we going to do about the **Guardians**? You're telling me you **still **need more fear?"

"Are you questioning me?!" Ol' Boogeyman turned on him and gave him a menacing glare, golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"…O-Of course not…"

"Now, back to what I was saying…" Pitch let an amused smile play on his lips. "I have a plan for getting rid of them. Times are hard, and desperate times call for desperate measures. Christmas is coming, and that is when the belief is highest."

"But your plan to ransack the workshop already failed."

"Yes…maybe splitting them all up is the best decision. I can pick them off one by one using their fears against them."

"Hmph, too bad that won't work, Pitch. We're already three steps ahead of you, you stupid shark." He was grasping at straws here; nothing truly brilliant was coming from him. He's seriously grasping at straws.

"Didn't you say your Nightmares have reported them moving around in groups of two? I think they've already taken measures to prevent that. You've tried everything. Try something unexpected."

"It seems I have no choice. I do owe a certain brat for ruining my plans a few years ago. Maybe I can use him against the winter spirit…"

"Wait, Jamie?! You dare touch him or Sophie; I will gut you like a fish and feed your carcass to the tigers at the zoo!" I was involuntarily growling, but I couldn't even hear the sound at the moment. "Looks like Pitch is planning on going after Jamie to get to you, Frost! He was grasping at straws, but I didn't think he was **that** desperate!"

_That's it, I've heard enough. Draw back, quietly._

I heard the fluttering of wings as the bat removed himself from the cage.

_**Creaaaaaak…**_

_RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!_

"What in the rain forest is a bat doing here? Get it out! I hate those things." The Monkey King was absolutely clueless, but Pitch was too smart to fall for anything. After all, it was **his** lair. He knew what was capable of getting in and out, and an animal acting normally wouldn't come within ten feet of the place with how bad of an aura it emanated.

_Pitch is going to…! NO!_

While the bat was busy fleeing, I heard the sound of an arrow being released, a sandy one at that. I felt a sharp pain running through my chest and the world went dark for a second while I was forcefully unlinked from the now dying bat. The pain was unbearable, like a fire racing through my veins. It spread throughout my whole torso.

I wanted to cry out, to scream in rage and pain, but I was still disconnected from myself. I knew this was how the bat felt exactly when he died. It wasn't a quick end; it was painful and agonizingly slow thanks to the black sand spreading through the body of the bat. If Pitch got the sick satisfaction of killing animals like that…he was even more revolting than I thought.

"Serina! Serina!" Frost's voice faded into existence as the sudden blackout ended as quick as it came and all my senses came back to me. It seems I'd collapsed for a second because Snowball was holding me up with one arm and shook my shoulder with the other repeatedly. A look of worry was etched across his pale face. His cold skin felt good after that sudden pain, but I was too upset to care. I just didn't want him touching me anymore. I didn't want to be touched right now.

"I'm fine, I'm all right. Stop that, damn it!" My body was leaning heavily on is, so I started pushing myself away from him so I could stand on my own. I had to get away from him.

"What happened?" He still had a hand on my shoulder, probably worried that I was going to fall down again. I already told him I was fine! Sheesh! I brushed his shoulder off and turned my back to him.

"…" I couldn't bear to look at Jack. Not after that. I hope the information was worth it. "Let's just…we have to go protect Jamie from Pitch. He could be sending his Nightmares after Jamie...the problem is, he saw the bat. I think he knows somebody was watching. He might have to change his plans, or he's going to split up his numbers and one goes after Jamie while the other…I just don't know now…" The death of the bat left me heartbroken, but I had other things to worry about.

"…Serina, what happened to the bat?"

"**Not. Now. Frost.**" Personal feelings were not going to get in the way of my job. "Which of us is faster, me or you? One of us has to alert the others."

"We can't split up! North said under **no** circumstances…!"

"Fine. I'll go to the North Pole. You can follow me and leave Jamie to fend for himself, or go to Burgess and protect him. Your choice." I shoved him away rather harshly as he stepped closer. I was in no mood to play. "I'll see you whenever I can regroup with you in Burgess." Growling low under my breath, I shifted into my Flight Form.

"Serina!"

"Not another word, Frost!" Giving him a warning growl, I leapt up into the air. "Wind, to the Pole!" I took off as fast as I could without another word to him, his own shouts lost in the wind. Once again, I needed time alone. I didn't want that stupid winter spirit to see me like this, tears dripping down my face just because the bat died. I can't help it. Animals are precious to me. Some people think nothing of it, but I take it as a personal hit because I'm supposed to protect them as well as children.

…..

"So that is what Pitch is planning?" Face to face with North, I gave him a full report of what I'd found out, trying to be as composed as possible. I managed to calm myself down during the long flight here, so I was facing him with a steady soul.

"I know you told us not to split up, but somebody had to go look after Jamie and Sophie. The kids are our first priority. I don't know if he's going to change the plan entirely or just modify it, or even stick to the same plan. He's as unpredictable as Mother Nature. But that is what I found before Pitch...before they realized I was watching them." I didn't tell them exactly **how** I got the information. That was going to be between Frost and me.

"We're glad you brought this to us, mate." Bunnymund had come in during the important parts and listened while he was busying himself painting, but a Christmas toy this time instead of an egg. "Now get back to Frostbite and go help him watch the kids. I'm going to do a quick run to Sandy and Tooth to fill them in. He might decide to attack our homes so I need to give Tooth a heads-up. North should keep an eye on the globe in case he decides to attack our other kids."

Roger, Bunnymund! I'll see you guys later." Now that they were well-informed, I made my way to one of the windows and leapt back out into the chilly North Pole air.

"Mother's mercy, the one bad part about being a Guardian is all the damned cold!" I swore at all of the snow and ice as I soared through the skies. "Off to Burgess, then." _Keep it together. Breathe. Composure._

…..

When I reached Burgess, the place was already a battle zone. One neighborhood was swarming with clumps of black sand and brown puffs of fur, obviously Nightmares and monkeys, so I made my way down. I could see Frost's ice magic being blasted from his staff as he took them on by himself.

As I got closer, to my horror, I realized that this particular batch of Nightmares weren't shaped like horses. They were shaped like bats.

_He's…tormenting me….MOCKING ME…_

The spirits within were howling in rage, demanding vengeance for their fallen comrade.

_Sick minded…he's so…__**I'M GONNA KILL HIM**__!_

I landed right in the middle of a throng of enemies, switching to my Armor Form to act like a human plow truck. Charging through the group, I made my way to Jack Frost, anger rippling through every part of my being. Pitch was going to pay for this!

Frost was completely left ignored while I switched into my Beast Form and started shredding through any Nightmare Bat I could get my hands on, leaving the monkeys to Jack.

"**I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, PITCH BLACK! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT**!"


	7. True Friends

Chapter 7: True Friends

Again and again, I was slashing through the bats, switching between Flight and Beast Form to tear them down. Blind rage was consuming me, they had to die. Every last one of these mocking bats had to die.

_He thought I wasn't going to kill them?! He thought I would show __**weakness**__ to these __**FAKES**__ with no souls?! These are not animals; these are __**monsters**__, just like him! I'll show these blasted Nightmares __**NO MERCY**__!_

Once the bats were gone, though, my rage still wasn't satisfied. Those monkeys were the next on my shit list. I couldn't even remember what the heck I was doing; I was just slashing wildly at any enemy that caught my eye. Monkeys were screaming and running from me in terror, but I wasn't done with them yet!

"Get back here, you furry bastards! I'll show you what **real** fear is! You think **Pitch** is scary! That cross dresser is a **kitten** compared to me!" Roaring in fury, I chased down another one and tore it to shreds.

"You think it's **funny** to watch helpless animals run in fear?! **WHO'S THE HELPLESS ANIMAL NOW?!**"

"Princess, they're all gone. You scared them all off." I saw the winter spirit in my peripheral vision, giving me a look of worry. I hardly registered it. The fire of vengeance burning in my veins drowned out everything else and wouldn't be quenched until I hunted those monkeys down and shredded them like crisp autumn leaves.

"**Good! It's more fun to chase them that way!**"

"Serina, they've had enough. They learned their lesson the hard way. Just chill out…" He was starting to approach me, so I turned on him and snarled in warning as I crouched, ready to spring if I had to. He froze on the spot and put his hands up in a show of non-hostility.

_I can't let him stop me…they're going to pay…!_

"Back up, Frosty! Their **mine**. I have to kill them for what they've done!"

"You're letting Pitch win, Serina! Get a hold of yourself! Do you really think that losing your damn mind is going to bring back the bat?!"

His words stung as the realization started to sink in. He was talking some sense, for once. I was letting Pitch get under my skin where it irritated me the most. I balled my hands into fits and rested my crouching position, moving so my knees were sitting on the gravel road in front of the kids' house.

Speaking of the kids, I heard tiny voices from the yard as two familiar figures made their way out onto the lawn. Both were in the pajamas, so clearly the fighting had started either right before their bedtime or while they were sleeping. I hadn't even noticed they were here until just now. I must have been really out of it.

"Hey…Jack…is Serina okay…?" Sophie nervously hid behind her brother while Jamie stood by Jack's side and stared at me.

_They look…scared…Did I…? _I hung my head in shame as I curled my arms around my chest, curling up within myself, like I was trying to hold myself together. _I can't believe he's getting to me so easy…I underestimated him again. He's toying with me, preying on me because I'm not as guarded against my fears as the rest of the Guardians._

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you guys…"

_Am I really ready for this…? Am I ready to become a Guardian and deal with all of this? I don't know anymore…Maybe MiM really did make a mistake choosing me…or maybe the Guardians needed help that bad that he didn't have a choice but to pick me sooner than he wanted. I can't…I can't take this…_

_**Drip…Drip…**_

My shoulders were heaving with the struggle of trying to keep myself in one piece, but eyes tell a better story than the rest of the face does. I can't hide it.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. We'll get him."

I jumped in surprise as a cold body sat down right on the gravel next to me and wrapped a chilly arm around my shoulders. As quick as he had appeared, two warmer bodies practically tackled me in a warm hug, one from the other side and one from the front.

The sudden contact once again made me feel a little uncomfortable, but I didn't pull away.

_…This…this is…I've never…felt this…my sister grew up to be cold and distant from me, so I've never had anything like this before…this warmth, even with Jack's icy skin…_

Just having them there, I couldn't hold it back anymore. Wrapping my arms around the two kids, I changed out of my Beast Form and let the salty tears fall. They came closer and cried with me, though they didn't understand why I was sad.

_Is this what it's like to have people around you that can call your __**friends**__…?_ I'd known these two kids for what? A few hours? And Jack had been my partner for only a week, but there was a connection there that I didn't even have with my own sister, something I couldn't describe. The other Guardians I didn't see very much, but with time, I bet I would count them among my kin, too.

…..

By the time I was all calmed down, the kids had fallen asleep on me. Jack still hadn't let go of me, and I doubted he was going to anytime soon. He had been looking away awkwardly while I had my little moment with the kids, but now he turned to me. He definitely had something on his mind.

"…Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I guess there's no point in not talking about it, right? You probably won't let me up until I do, anyway."

"Darn it, my wicked plans have been found out." His smile and light-hearted jokes were so very welcome right about now.

"Just don't go spreading it around, okay? I don't want to look like a kid in front of the rest of the Guardians…" I sighed. "I don't know if I was the best choice as the next Guardian. I'm not **ready** for any of this. You know, having a bigger responsibility, the battles, the war, and the **sacrifices**…that poor bat…"

"You have a really powerful connection with animals."

"It's not **just** that…" I wasn't ready to tell this guy my whole life story, not yet. Now wasn't the time, but I could tell him a few things. "Animals are my life. They always have been, even before I was reborn. I was linked to him, I **felt** when he died…the pain was…he suffered. **Pitch** made him suffer…"

Tears were threatening to spill again, but Jack's arm around my shoulder started rubbing my back. It felt so soothing; I didn't tell him off for it.

"He knows how to get under my skin so easily, and he's making me suffer for it. That stupid Nightmare the other day…really I didn't mean to attack you. He scared me, he scared **them**. Used my worst fear against me. Like I said, I don't know if I'm ready for **any** of this…"

"Yeah, being a Guardian isn't all flurries and happy snowmen." Jack shrugged. "Pitch is demented. I've seen him smash the hopes and dreams of little kids, threatening defenseless children. It wouldn't surprise me that he'd do this to terrorize you after you pretty much embarrassed him in front of his Nightmares. Just think of it. I bet you he's doing it because he really is afraid of you!"

"…Think so…?"

"I know so!"

"But you're such a prankster! You always play tricks on me! How do I know you're not tricking me into believing that just to make me feel better?!"

"Shhh, not so loud! And because I'm being serious. Just trust me." He did have his serious look on his face. He was being honest, I guess?

"All right, I believe you." I took a breath to calm myself. "I guess I'm going to have to prepare myself for this, and quickly. MiM chose me, I took the Oath, and I'm **not** going to turn my back on them." Glancing down at the sleeping kids, I ran my hand through Sophie's soft hair. "We have to get them to bed."

"You're right. I'll wake up Jamie, can you carry Sophie?"

"Sure."

Jack got up and moved to my left side, tapping Jamie on the top of his head with his staff. "Come on, Jamie, time for bed. Sorry we woke you guys in the middle of the night. Downside of being a believer, you can hear us, too…"

"Mhm…okay, Jack…" Jamie still seemed half-asleep, but he got up anyway. Jack directed the sleepy kid towards the house while I got up, slinging Sophie onto my back. The door was unlocked from when the kids came outside, so Jamie opened the door for us and we all went in.

"Upstairs…wait, Abby!" The winter spirit pointed out the greyhound lying on the living room rug, but I chuckled at him.

"She won't be getting up to bark at us anytime soon, trust me." Ten points to the animal spirit! Animals seemed to relax just by me being near. Being able to talk to them doesn't hurt, either.

Jack, guiding Jamie by the shoulders, led the way and pointed out Sophie's bedroom to me while he escorted the sleepy teen to his own room. Nodding to him quietly, I made my way into the blonde child's room.

It was very…pink. Typical room for a girl around her age and all that. It took a bit of maneuvering to get her to bed, but once she was all tucked in, I went back out into the hallway to meet up with Jack.

"Okay, they're in bed…maybe we should head back to the Pole to go tell them what happened. **Not everything** or I'll turn you into a Popsicle. Plus, we also need to know if Pitch has struck anywhere else."

"You got it, Princess."

"And **you** really need to stop doing that…" I shook my head at him as we both went back downstairs and left the house.

…..

When we got back to the Pole, the whole place was in utter chaos. Yetis were running about, arming themselves with weapons, while Bunnymund and North were having a heated discussion. Both Sandy and Tooth were definitely on red alert as well. Sandy was wide awake, using symbols too quickly for anyone to really comprehend what he was saying other than that he was angry. Tooth was so nervous, she wasn't even ordering around her fairies to go collect teeth.

"What happened, guys?" Both Jack and I went to North and Bunnymund to see what had happened, but the Australian Pooka turned on us in a second, eyes narrowed. He was **ticked**.

"It's about blooming time you two showed up! Were you having a lie-down? Taking a little holiday?!"

"Don't you **dare** snap at them, Bunny! They had their own battle to fight! It not their fault!" North roughly grabbed his shoulder. "We get it back, I promise!"

"While you lot were sitting on your hands, **my **Warren was attacked and Pitch's little minions made off with my Crystal Egg! It's what powers my Egg Sentinels! My home is practically defenseless without it!"

I was taken aback by Bunnymund's attitude, but I could tell that he was upset. I didn't blame him.

Jack, however, wasn't going to tolerate his attitude. "**We** were busy doing our jobs, protecting kids! I thought the Oversized Kangaroo with the magic boomerangs and his mastery of martial arts should be able to protect his own little hole in the ground!"

"You scrawny little…!" Sandy and North had to jump in to restrain the angry Pooka from pouncing on Jack, Sandy with his dream sand whips and North with his thick tree-trunks for arms.

"Guys, please, let's not fight…!" Toothiana looked like she was about to burst into tears.

I'd had enough of this. I pushed my way past Jack, went right up to Bunnymund, and slapped him.

That's right, I slapped him. Right across the face. The resounding _smack_ made everybody in the room wince.

"Would you **please** get a **GRIP**?! Mother's mercy, Bunnymund! Listen to yourself! Jack had every right to snap at you for saying that to him! Blaming the loss of the egg on your friends?! If we'd known we would have been here sooner! **I** was the one that held us both up, so if you desperately need to blame somebody **that** badly to make your hurt pride feel better, than go ahead and blame it on me! But right now, we can't lose our heads!"

The whole time, I was wagging my finger right in front of his snout, scolding him like a child throwing a tantrum. When I was done, I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Now, are you quite done?"

For a long time, Bunnymund was silent, but eventually, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right now, mate. Thanks for that. I needed it."

"You're quite welcome."

North and Sandy both released the Pooka, giving me nervous looks all the time. Tooth seemed absolutely stunned into silence that I had just done that, and Jack was trying his best to contain his laughter over the whole thing.

"Remind me never get on your bad side, Serina." The Sandman seemed to nod in agreement with North.

Tooth snapped out of her frozen look of surprise and looked around at everybody. "I think the first order of business is to get some of the Yetis over to The Warren, now that it's vulnerable. With that Crystal Egg, no doubt he's going to use it to make the Nightmares more powerful. Who knows where he'll strike?"

I smiled over at Tooth. "Great idea, Toothiana. North, do you mind sparing a few of your Yetis for your friend?"

"Of course! Anytime, Bunny." North clapped the rabbit on the shoulder.

Frost waved his staff in the air to get everybody's attention. "What are we going to do about this egg thing he took, then? We have to go and get it before he starts using stronger Nightmares to gather fear."

"He'll probably have heightened security though, now that he knows I can keep my eyes on him." I sighed. "Damn it, if I hadn't screwed up that little spy mission…" I mentally cursed myself. "Maybe we should just…"

Just then, a bunch of little mini-fairies came flying in through a window and right up to Toothiana, squeaking in a language, once again, I could understand.

"Wait, what?!"

"Serina, you understood what they said?" Toothiana gave me an odd look, but she shook her head. "Never mind that, Pitch and The Monkey King are attacking my palace!"

"Guess it's time to go kick some cross dresser butt again." I involuntarily growled as I turned to Bunnymund. "Can we get there using your tunnels?"

"Tooth palace in sky. We have to take sleigh."

"Oh, no, not again!" Bunnymund didn't seem too happy about it, but I just rolled my eyes at him and nudged Sandy to wake him up.

"All right, everybody, let's get going! What are we sitting around for?! Christmas?! Don't even, Jack." He looked about ready to make some smart joke, but I gave him an intimidating look before he could even try.

"To the sleigh!" North was grabbing his gear and headed for the take-off pad while the rest of us chased after him.

"He's not taking my fairies or the teeth, not again!" Where the heck Tooth pulled swords from, I have no idea, but she was taking this **very** seriously. You could tell from the look in her eyes.

"We'll stop him, Tooth, don't worry!" I gave her a reassuring smile as all of us stopped in front of the sleigh. I think the only one that wasn't excited about this was Bunnymund.

"Can I just walk there…?"

"No, Bunny, we take sleigh."

"…I hate this damned thing…"

…..

The ride there was so awesome! I wanted to enjoy it, but the atmosphere in the sleigh was pretty negative. Everybody was stuck in their own thoughts during the long ride. North was trying to make the sleigh go as fast as he could, but it was still going to take a while to get all the way from the North Pole to Southeast Asia.

Jack looked absolutely bored. He was in the backseat with a miserably air-sick Bunnymund while Toothiana and I were in the middle seats. North had to sit in the very front to steer, obviously, and Sandy sat next to him.

Everybody was so tense, especially Toothiana, but I had an idea to lighten the mood until we got there. I summoned my bow and tapped it twice, changing it into my guitar. Maybe a little music would help? North should really install a radio on this thing.

"You're going to sing? Now?" Jack was giving me a questioning look, but I just laughed at him and tapped the guitar.

"Heck, why not?" _I'm in the mood for some A Day to Remember anyway._

"All right then." The winter spirit shrugged and looked at me expectantly while everybody else was just confused. This would be the first time for them to hear me sing, even Bunnymund.

_"Have faith in me  
Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I'm going crazy_  
_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe_  
_So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright)_  
_and stay in for the night_  
_Oh what a world_  
_I'll keep you safe here with me (with me)_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_They've got me on the outside, looking in_  
_But I can't see at all_  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders,_  
_They just wanna see me fall_

_They've got me on the outside, looking in_  
_But I can't see at all_  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders,_  
_They just wanna see me fall_

_Have faith in me_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did (Go, Did)_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it (Fall, Meant It)_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did…"_

By the time I'd finished, we'd reached Tooth's palace. Everybody was looking at me, open-mouthed, except for North. He'd been too busy driving.

"What? Come on, we've got a shark and a monkey to beat up." The bow vanished again as I leapt out of the sleigh quickly, dropping at least ten feet from the sleigh to the nearest platform. The place was swarming with Nightmares (all of them at least double their usual size thanks to the Crystal Egg Pitch stole) and monkeys already, with the small fairies bravely trying to fight them off. I was already transforming into Beast Form to leap onto the nearest monkey, taking it by surprise.

The rest of the team joined me soon after, everybody splitting up to take down the forces of darkness. To our surprise, there weren't that many attacking. Hopefully this wasn't a diversion from Pitch's true intentions somewhere else.

Fighting the stronger Nightmares was, well, a Nightmare. They could take more hits and they hit back harder. I was nearly flung from one of the platforms from getting kicked by one of the damn things. Slashing it right across the throat to kill it, I stood and moved away from the platform, glancing around at the battle.

Everybody was working their hardest, so nobody looked like they needed assistance…except for Toothiana! She was fighting against The Monkey King alone. I switched to Armor Form to bust through the enemies between me and the bird-woman to come to her aid.

"Need a hand, Toothiana?" I drop-kicked the stupid monkey right in his ugly face, coincidentally right on top of the scar that I'd created over his lips. I think I just broke his jaw with that move.

"I…well…all right!" I knew from what the fairies had been chattering about earlier that Toothiana and The Monkey King had history, exactly what it was, I wasn't entirely sure. I only asked if she wanted help and if she'd said no, I would have respected her wishes. Since she agreed, I was going to help her out. "Thanks."

"Us girls have to stick together, you know." I let an uncharacteristically feminine giggle escape my mouth as I turned to the angry monkey. He was currently rubbing his jaw and glaring at both of us. "Let's get him!"

"Right!" Both of us attacked at once, me hitting him from the left while she used her swords to go for a nice attack on the right. He was forced to parry Toothiana's attack while I sucker-punched him in the face, giving her the opportunity to grab his own cloak and shove it over his head, temporarily blinding him. With a sudden shove from a very angry Toothiana charging into him like a rampaging bull, the force of the impact send him sliding right off of the platform and down into the abyss below. There was no way in the universe that he was going to survive that.

Toothiana looked horrified that she had just killed the monkey. She had such a big heart; I knew it was going to affect her negatively. Sometimes, these sorts of things are necessary to restore peace and to protect the children of the world.

"Looks like that's the last of him. Come on, let's go help the others." Quickly to distract Toothiana from what she had just done, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the others. "You did it for the kids. Never forget that. Sometimes being a Guardian means you have to do things that aren't pretty. Plus, I have a feeling that he **more** than deserved that."


	8. Infected

Chapter 8: Infected

With The Monkey King's demise, the rest of the monkeys were either hopelessly trying to flee or following after their king shamelessly by jumping into the abyss. I had to ignore the stupidity of the pitiful creatures while I made my way through the fleeing furry bodies. The rest of the team had re-grouped, all of them now facing a very irritable Pitch Black.

"Useless, absolutely useless! That is the **last** time I work with primates." Pitch was stroking his most favored Nightmare's head while yellow eyes glared daggers at our friends. Toothiana and I joined the group, ready to fight off The Nightmare King.

"All right, Pitch! Enough games! What did you come here for?"

"Give me back my Crystal Egg, ya gumby!"

"Oh, be quiet, rabbit. Your voice is giving me a headache." The grey-skinned man almost had a twinkle in his eyes as he turned to North. "Not to worry, North. I only came for one set of teeth in particular. I'm sure Tooth here won't miss these." Pitch held up a single golden tooth box in his hand. "I could have taken more, but that would have been too much of a bother."

The face on the box…I know that face!

"Pitch, those are **my** baby teeth! Give them back!" I separated myself from the group, switching into my Armor Form to barrel into him. My plans were ruined by the Nightmares that got in my way, three of the power-fed black horses tackling me to the ground.

"Now, why in the world would I do that, after all of the trouble I went to get them?"

"Serina!" Bunnymund came to my aid, using his boomerang to take one of the Nightmares down and drop-kicking the remaining one with one of his massive furry paws. The last one, I took down myself. He grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm fine. What do you want with my teeth, Pitch?!" _What in the name of Mother Nature does he want with my old baby teeth?_

"Oh, the little fairy didn't tell you the significance of your baby teeth?" Pitch's smirk only grew as he tossed the little gold container up into the air and caught it again.

"They hold your memories…" Toothiana was puzzled. "What could you possibly have to gain just by looking at her memories…?"

"Hmph. You'll find out soon enough." Pitch turned on his heel as if to make his exit, but I wasn't about to let him just get away with **my** memories! It felt so **wrong** for him to have them! I didn't want him seeing my memories; looking through them to know what my life was like! It was a very creepy invasion of privacy that was sending chills up my spine. I went to chase after him, but a certain white-haired spirit beat me to the punch.

A blast of ice magic came from his staff and hit Pitch right on his back, causing The Boogeyman to turn around and glare at him. "Ah, yes, don't think I've forgotten about **you**, Jack…you're next on my list!"

"Give back her teeth, Pitch!" Jack just ignored Pitch's threats and flew forward to chase The Nightmare King, who was currently mounting one of the Nightmares so he could make his getaway.

"Jack, don't, it's not worth it! Come back!" _He shouldn't separate from us, Pitch is unpredictable!_ While Pitch took off and Jack chased, I switched to Flight Form to go after him. _I'd rather have Jack unharmed then have my baby teeth back from Pitch!_ The rest of the team stayed behind to take care of the rest of the Nightmares.

The winter spirit was ducking and dodging the oncoming Nightmares while Pitch laughed, his echo bouncing off of the walls of the cavern inside the mountain. I was doing my best to keep up, slashing any Nightmares that got in my way.

"You just **don't** give up, do you?!" Pitch sent a wave of Nightmares flying back towards the both of us. Jack tried to dash right through them, but to no avail. They were swarming him within seconds.

"Jack!" I made a mad dash to catch up and assist him, but a single huge blast of ice magic obliterated all of them in one go. Once again, the pale boy was off to chase Pitch.

_I didn't know Jack had it in him…he must be really ticked… over a box of teeth? That boy amazes me sometimes._

"Meddling brats!" Pitch turned his Nightmare around and fired off a blast of shadow magic to attack Jack. The blast hit him right in the chest and sent him flying back a couple of feet, giving Pitch enough time to ready a black sand arrow.

"Watch out! **JACK!**" Frost was too busy righting himself so he wouldn't fall right out of the sky to react to the oncoming attack, but I still could. I made a split-second decision and sped right between Jack and Pitch. I grunted as I felt the impact of the arrow slamming right into the middle of my back, the sensation spreading over the entirety of my back and my wings.

The sudden onslaught pain was excruciating enough that I blacked out for a few seconds. By the time I snapped out of it, Jack's panicked voice was filling my ears and I felt his familiar coldness surrounding me.

"**Serina!**"

"Ugh…that's gonna leave a bruise…" Forcing my eyes open, I immediately wanted to shut them again because of the panicked look on Jack's face. I distracted myself by looking around, noticing that Pitch and his Nightmares were nowhere in sight. They must have slipped away while I was out, and Jack was too busy grabbing me before I fell to another untimely demise, by the looks of him holding onto me like our lives depended on it.

"Why did you do that?! That was stupid and reckless!"

"That's rich, coming from the King of Being Reckless! Next time, when I tell you to stop chasing after Pitch over a box of **damn teeth**, you should listen! Your life is more important to me than a box of memories, all right?! Ouch…" Just the slight movement of trying to move made the throbbing pain all over my back worse.

"Hey, Frostbite!" North's sleigh came sliding into view right in front of us, the rest of the team in it. Sandy was the first to jump the gun, having gold symbols of an arrow pointing right at me, then a question mark.

"I'm fine, Sandy! Nothing to worry about!" I gave him a reassuring smile, but the wince added at the end of it wasn't exactly helping my case.

"Hurry up and get in, Jack! We'll take her back to the North Pole and have a look at that." Tooth ushered for us to come in, moving everybody around to re-arrange the seats.

Jack flew into the sleigh, settling in the back seat with me on his lap. I wanted to object, but my whole back was sensitive at the moment; sitting in the sleigh during the bumpy ride would have just been torture. Plus, his cold skin felt like a bag of ice for my aching back.

Everything was surprisingly quiet for a good two minutes except for the sound of the wind whistling past our ears, so I decided now was the time to apologize for snapping at him and being reckless.

I used my hand to reach up and grip his hoodie so I'd have his attention. My voice was barely over a whisper, but with him this close, he'd be able to hear me over the wind. "Look, I'm sorry…okay? You just scared me half to death for a second. I didn't want you getting hurt over a stupid box of teeth." _Is it so wrong to want to make sure you're okay? I've never really…had people I cared about this much…my sister never tried to get to know me. She hated me for tearing our family apart…eighteen years of life, and I didn't find the family I always wanted until after I died. The irony…_

Jack was silent for a couple of seconds, but then he sighed. "Where did he get you?"

"Right on my back, why…? Ouch, hey! Ow…ah, wait, much better, thanks." He'd suddenly placed one of his hands right where I got hit. It hurt for a second, but the cold was helping to numb the pain. "I usually really hate the cold, but I guess I'm getting used to it from being around you so much." It was actually starting to make me sleepy. Yawning, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"If you're tired, you should sleep…" The hand that usually held his staff put the stick of wood down and started running cold fingers through my hair. Now **that** was really making me sleepy. I yawned again.

"Okay, if you insist…" I was too tired to protest anyway. My body needed to heal, and I hadn't slept in a long while. It was time to get some rest. Good thing Sandy was here, or I wasn't going to dare do it at all.

…..

"_Come on, Melina! It's Christmas! There are presents downstairs! Santa brought us presents!"_

"_It wasn't Santa, Serina. It was probably a bunch of people feeling sorry for us orphans and Miss Clara just hid them while we were sleeping."_

"_No it wasn't! It was Santa!"_

"_You're twelve, Serina; it's time to grow up! There is no such thing as Santa Claus!"_

Another useless memory, though the tear-stained face of the little brunette child as she cried from her older sister's words was quite amusing to The Boogeyman. Who knew that the vicious little minx was a crybaby in her former life?

"I need something, **anything** I can go off of! There has to be **something** here I can use!" Pitch's grey face stretched into an even bigger frown as he used the tooth box again to find another memory to sift through.

"_Serina, what in God's name are you doing now?"_

"_I'm making a pretty picture for the Tooth Fairy when she comes to take my tooth! Do you like it? It's a flower!"_

"_Looks like absolute rubbish to me, not like the Tooth Fairy is going to care, anyway."_

"_Why not?!"_

"_Because she's not real!"_

"_You're so mean! That's why I always put your teeth under my pillow for you or she'll never get them!"_

Again, another useless bit if information. Most of the memories he'd gone through had always been fights with her sister or silly memories of fond childhood events. There was nothing of value in her box of teeth. But, that wasn't the only box he had stolen. There was one more he had taken, just in case this occurred.

He had also taken the box of teeth from her sister. The memory that he had just seen had just reminded The Nightmare King of this fact. He quickly whipped out that box and started scanning through the other memories.

…And a devilish grin spread across his face.

…..

"…_Serina…"_

"…Melina…?"

"…_Why…"_

"Where are you?" _It's so dark here…where am I…? Wait, there she is!_

She came sliding out of the darkness, an irritated look on her face. My blonde-haired sister with her sparkling crystal blue eyes crossed her arms over her chest. Her pale white night gown reminded me of the last time I saw her, the night before she was adopted. It was perfect timing for her. In a week, she would come of age and would have left. The king's son had met an untimely end and he had adopted her because he was in need of a healthy heir.

"_You should have stayed dead."_

I knew my sister hated me, but that still hurt. She had, that night, told me she wished I had died before I was even born. My sister was always cold, and she always blamed me for making her that way.

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice, Melina."

"_Go and die again already. I'm tired of looking at your face."_

"Then just leave. I didn't ask you to come here. You're already long dead, so be gone, you stupid ghost." I'm so tired of that demeaning look that was so familiar to me.

"_I hate you! You ruined everything! I'll never forgive you!"_

"Like you didn't already make that obvious! You made it your life's mission to destroy every dream I had!"

"_I'm going to kill you, you wretched thing!"_ Suddenly, she changed. Her dress became torn and worn while her face took on a more hollow appearance. I could see right through her into the surrounding darkness as her skin paled until it was intangible. The wail of fury coming from her lips made me think that she'd become a banshee.

My animal instincts were telling me to flee as she lunged for me with her white hands, so I happily obliged them and turned tail, running further into the unending blackness of the night.

_Why did it have to end like this…sister…?_

"…_Serina…"_

_Wait, who's that?_

"…_This way…"_

I turned towards the direction of the voice, running straight towards it. Did I know this person? It feels like I do…I'm not entirely sure how.

"_Don't be afraid…Mommy's here, sweetie…"_

"…Mother…?"

From the darkness emerged another figure, but the sight of it nearly made me turn back towards my sister. I'd rather face her than this…thing. You know those zombies you see in the movies? A blonde woman standing before me looked just like that. She had one eye missing and the other blue one dangling from the eye socket. She was nothing but rotted skin and blood splotches everywhere. Her ragged hair was limp and lifeless, tangled, and cut in choppy angles in random places. The only thing covering her body was brown rags.

"…_Why did you kill me…? I loved you…"_

_This isn't happening, it's not real! I don't even know what she looked like! She died right after I was born!_

"_You bastard child, look at the horror of what you created!" _An ice-chilling hand grabbed my shoulder and shoved me forward towards the grotesque woman. It was probably my banshee-sister.

"It wasn't my fault…it wasn't…" If anybody was at fault, it was Mother's fault for committing adultery with another man. She was the one that sinned.

"_**YOU STOLE OUR LIVES!"**_ Both my sister and my mother pounced for me at the same time.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME! I DIDN'T DO IT!"**

_Why won't Sandy make this Nightmare go away?! I need help!_

"_A Nightmare like this is too powerful for the Sandman…you won't escape me this time…"_

_**PITCH!**_

…..

"All right, Sandy, I'm hurrying!" Something had freaked out the Sandman and he was practically dragging me by the hand as he rushed over towards the hospital wing. I had just put Serina to bed in there and North was going to check on her once he'd settled the reindeers back down. I had gone back to the globe room and Sandy had stayed with her to make sure she didn't have any nightmares.

"…What happened?!" One of the windows in the hospital room had been forcefully slammed open so hard the glass had shattered, and Serina was nowhere to be seen.

Sandy was making a bunch of sand symbols over his head, way too fast for me to understand, so I snapped at him quickly.

"I can't understand it when you're going so fast! TALK SLOWER!"

An image of a figure slamming open a window, shattering it in the process, and sprouting wings to fly out of it showed up above his head.

"What do you mean, SHE FLEW OUT THE WINDOW?!"

Several golden sand Z's floated above his head until suddenly they vanished and then globs of sand replaced them. Sandy was also pointing to a black table nearby with a bunch of doctor instruments on them.

My face paled. Images of what happened to Sandy when he was shot with one of Pitch's black sand arrows flashed through my mind. I hadn't been able to save him from that.

"…She woke up and she was covered in black sand…?" After knowing Sandy for so long, it was clear what he meant. Is it happening again?!

His golden sand shifted to a minus sign.

"…Not a lot of them…? Or do you mean small spots…?"

Number two. Okay, small spots.

"…Damn it, Pitch…!" I cursed. "Do you know where she went?"

The small golden man shook his head no while he shrugged and a question mark appeared over his head. He had no clue as to where she could have gone.

"Do you know what's happening to her…?"

Once again, another no.

"Well, it's YOUR dream sand!"

He frowned at me in an upset fashion and used an arrow to point to the shape of the profile of a person I knew well.

"…You're right; it's not your dream sand anymore. It belongs to Pitch. Ugh, whatever! We're wasting time! We have to go out and find her."

Images of the other Guardians popped up above his head.

"Okay, I'll tell the others before I go looking, then!"

I grumbled at the little Sandman before I went flying out of the hospital wing. The others had to know she was missing before I just ran off, he was right about that, but time was of the essence. If she had just left, she could still have been somewhere nearby. Flying out in this blizzard would slow her down, but not me. If I left right away, I could still catch her and see where she was going.

Something told me something was seriously wrong with her, and there was no way in the world Pitch wasn't involved in it.

"…If that bastard lays a finger on her, he's going to have to answer to me!"


	9. Monsters

Chapter 9: Monsters

"Hey, Jamie! You want to go out to the arcade after school today with me and Pippa?"

"Sorry, Monty, I've got a lot of homework to do, and that project for science class is due next week. I really need to get it finished."

The blonde teenage boy that had been talking to me while grabbing his books from his locker frowned. Like everybody else, he'd grown up a lot in the past five years. We were all almost young adults now. "You made that excuse last week, Jamie, and the week before that. You've been doing your homework so much; you could have done the rest of the years' worth already! What's up, man?"

"…I'm just really busy lately, that's all."

"You didn't even go to the twins' birthday party! Claude and Caleb were really upset about it."

"…All right, you got me. I'm not just doing homework." It was going to come out eventually, but only my friends would understand. Out of everybody I know, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake were the only people that still believed in the Guardians. "I'm doing stuff for Jack. One of his friends has gone missing, so I've been kind of looking around for her."

"Tooth is missing? Why didn't you say so! We could have helped you go look!"

"It's not Tooth. I met her in September when school started. I didn't ask for help because I didn't know if you guys would be able to see her or not."

"Well, it would have been nice if you told us earlier! The twins might still be speaking to you if they knew." Monty shoved his bright red glasses further up his face. "Let us know if you need any help, okay? Nobody really has any plans now that the holidays are starting to wind down." Thanksgiving break had just passed us by not that long ago. We wouldn't be getting any other ones or any plans for family vacations until Christmas.

"Thanks, Monty. How about we round up the gang and go looking tomorrow? It'll be Saturday, so we won't have any school. I'll have to bring Sophie, though."

"All right! We'll finally be doing something exciting! I'll start calling everybody up as soon as I get home! Maybe we'll even get to see Jack tomorrow if he comes around looking for her. We haven't had a good snow day in ages!"

"Yeah, you're right about that. I'll see you tomorrow then, Monty."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow! The park sound like a good meeting place? Or should we meet at the game store?"

"Hmm…the park. Everybody will get too distracted from the store to want to go looking."

"Awww, I thought we could take a look at the new _Turbo Space Blaster 6_ coming out. I hear they have the demo already!"

"Monty…"

"Okay, okay, the park it is." He gave me a disappointed look as he headed to his next class. "I'm going to be late, so I'd better get going! See ya!"

…..

After school, I walked to Sophie's elementary school to walk her home. When we got back, Mom already had after school snacks waiting for both of us. While we munched on the pretzel sticks and did our homework at the table, she was making dinner with the radio playing music or her favorite radio host talking about the latest news like celebrity gossip, new music albums coming out, and traffic for anybody still on the roads heading home from work or school or whatever.

_"…And now for the latest update on the upcoming weather. Next week, a small blizzard is expected to blow through Burgess, starting on Thursday night and ending Sunday morning. Stock up on your emergency supplies, folks, it's going to be an icy weekend next week!"_

"Looks like you might be getting a snow day next Friday, kids!" Mom looked pretty excited, but I shook my head at her as I looked up from my math homework.

"There isn't going to be a blizzard, Mom, that weather guy is always wrong." _Plus, Jack would have said something if he was going to start a blizzard. He hasn't really made it snow at all; he's been so busy looking for Serina. I hope he comes to visit soon. Every one of his believers misses him and our epic snowball fights!_

"All right, but I'll still be keeping tabs on the weather schedule and anything for school closings. Who knows? We might be getting yet another white Christmas." Maybe it's just because Jack likes this town, but we always seem to have a white Christmas every single year. Some places do without any snow at all, but we never fail to have snow here on Christmas morning. I didn't really notice the snow very much until I met Jack.

"Oh, hey, Mom? I know you and Dad have work, but I'm going to go hang out with my friends tomorrow. I'll make sure to bring Sophie and keep an eye on her, I promise. We'll be back before dark at the latest."

"That's fine, dear. Thanks for telling me beforehand. When you get home, we can order out or go out to eat for a treat, if you like."

Sophie gave me a puzzled look, so I leaned over to whisper to her so Mom wouldn't hear and think I was crazy. "We're going to meet up to go look for Serina. The gang wants in."

"Oh, okay!" She seemed pretty excited. Sophie had taken a big liking to the animal spirit, so it was no surprise she was getting all worked up on going to look for her.

"We're going to meet up with them at the park, so make sure you have all of your homework done and you bring everything you are going to need. We'll probably want to bring snacks, too, in case we're out kind of late."

"I will! This'll be like a treasure hunt! Except, we'll be looking for a spirit…"

"Did you say something about a ghost hunt, sweetie? You should know by now, there is no such thing as ghosts, and I don't want you or your brother to go out looking for trouble!"

"No, Mommy, I didn't say anything about a ghost hunt, not at all!" It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't entirely the truth, either. Way to go for almost blowing our cover, Sophie.

"All right, then...you two ready for dinner?"

"Yes, thanks, Mom!"

"Dinner, please!"

…..

After Mom and Dad left for work, Sophie and I gathered our belongings and went to the park to meet up with everybody else. We got there pretty early, but everybody else was already there waiting for us when we arrived.

"Hey! Jamie, Sophie!" Pippa eagerly waved us over, grinning widely.

"Hi guys!" My sister and I rushed over to greet everybody. "Sorry to take up your Saturday…"

"Well, we kind of owe the Guardians, so…we might as well help them out." Claude shrugged while his brother Caleb nodded.

"First thing's first, Monty mentioned over the phone that this was a Guardian we hadn't met before. It would help if we knew what she looked like."

"Well, I thought about that, but what if you guys can't see her…?"

"She's pretty! See?" Sophie stuffed one of her hands in her bright pink hoodie and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As carefully as possible, she unfolded the scrap of paper and showed everybody what was on it. To me, it looked like a drawing of Serina. Well, sort of. Sophie isn't the best artist because of her age, but she's still pretty good at drawing. The picture at least got the main points across. The stick figure had her hair, eyes, and skin right. Her clothes were kind of a blocky brown-colored mess, though, as well as the guitar she was playing. Some of the animals in the picture were recognizable, and so was the obvious image of Sophie in the picture.

"Isn't this when we first met her? When did you draw this?"

"That night, of course! I got really bored after dinner so I drew a pretty picture to remember the fun we had!"

"It'll help us out a lot. Thanks Sophie!" Cupcake gave the little girl an approving pat on the shoulder. "Let's get looking for any clues."

"…What if we run into Pitch…?" Monty looked a bit scared as he brought up the subject. "You told me he was back and that he was really mad at us, right, Jamie?"

"Yeah, but if we get in trouble, Jack will help us, like he did last time! I know it. Besides, can't we just touch those Nightmare thingies and they go away like they did before?"

"He's got no power over us believers!" Pippa chirped into my comment quickly. "Now, come on! We're wasting daylight! This way!" She was already running down the sidewalk to head for the woods instead of looking in town.

"Let's do this!" The twins shouted in unison before they went running off along with her. "Let's go check the woods first!"

"Oh, sheesh! Wait up, you three!" Monty ran off after them, and the rest of us exchanged glances before we followed them, too.

…..

All of us looked through the forest for hours, but we couldn't find any sign of her. The sun was starting to sink lower and lower over the horizon, so I gathered the group up together and we took a break to munch on the snacks we'd brought with us. My sports watch said it was only a bit past noon, but it was getting darker than it should have. Maybe a storm was brewing?

"It's starting to get chilly and dark, guys. I think we should head home after we're done eating." I sighed. I really didn't want to give up, not yet, but Mom and Dad would kill us if we didn't go home soon. Sophie and I had to at least beat them home.

"We could try again another time soon?" Pippa smiled hopefully. "We can't just give up completely."

Cupcake nodded vigorously. "We'll find her eventually. She can't have just disappeared. How long has she been missing?"

"…Well, quite a long time, really. We'd only known her for about two weeks when she vanished, that was about September, and now it's the beginning of December. It's been at least a month."

"…Hmmm…I heard the longer she's missing, the harder she'll be to find…"

"That's what all of the cop shows say, at least." The twins just had to put a damper on everything, hunh?

"Hah! Even if I was missing for a long time, I'd want somebody to come looking for me if I couldn't get back home!" Monty furiously pushed his glasses farther up his nose before he took another big bite. "I vote that we go looking again tomorrow!"

"If you guys really want to help, then okay…" With a lot more people, I was able to cover a lot more ground in a much smaller amount of time.

Then, the crack of thunder boomed above our heads.

"Oh, great! Everybody pack up, it's about to storm!" Pippa was the first to jump up and start gathering her things. Everybody else followed suit quickly. We didn't want to be caught out here if it started thundering, especially since it was my job to keep Sophie safe.

I pulled out my dark blue camping flashlight and clicked it on. "Okay, everyone, the exit of the forest is this way! Come on!" The rest of the group retrieved their flashlights from their bags and started following me at a light jog. We started running faster when Cupcake felt a drop of water on top of her head.

"Man, we're going to be stuck out in this mess!" Sophie was already whining. She hated thunder storms.

"Nope, we'll make it! Come on!"

"…My, my? What do we have here? A pack of ragamuffins out in the woods, alone, at this hour? In this weather, no less…"

_That voice! I would know it anywhere!_

"Pitch! Leave us alone!"

"Oh no! Not now!" I was being brave, on the other hand, everybody else was freaking out.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Of course Monty was the one to bolt like a terrified cat, the rest of the group following him. I was nearly pulled off my feet by Sophie when she started running to catch up with everybody else, forgetting I was still holding her hand.

_Not good! Not good! Where are the Guardians when you need them?!_

**NEEEEEEIGH!**

Pounding hoof beats thundered across the quickly softening ground behind us. It was obvious that Pitch had sent his Nightmares after us.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"You're not going to die, stupid, not if you keep running!" Cupcake had to haul Claude forward to help him from nearly getting nipped at by one of the sandy beasts that had caught up to him. Cupcake had really slimmed down and looked more like a lady than a hulking mass over the years, but with all of the sports she was in, she still had her intimidating strength. "You and Caleb need to stop skipping gym class!"

"Just keep moving or he's gonna catch us!" _If we could just stall for time, I know the Guardians will come to help us…!_

"Going somewhere?"

Cupcake had been in the lead of the pack, but she halted suddenly when Pitch himself materialized before us. Everybody almost missed his dramatic appearance in the oncoming darkness and thickening rain, except for the fact that his yellow eyes were like the headlights of a car, and we all still had our flashlights in front of us.

"Pitch Black! What do you want with us?!" I gazed at him head-on, not afraid of this dress-wearing shark-toothed freak as I was when I was a kid. There are scarier things out there than Nightmares.

"Ah, little Jamie Bennett. Not so little anymore, are you?" That familiar sneer made a cold shiver drip down my spine.

"Get out of here, Pitch! We're not afraid of you!" _I'm not even sure of that, myself…_

"I beg to differ. This one looks positively terrified. I just **love** it." He flicked Monty on the nose with one of his thin fingers, and the poor nerd screamed and hid behind Cupcake. "Have any of you brats seen Jack Frost around lately?"

"We were just with him this morning! Y-You'd better let us go or he's going to give you some serious freezer burn!" Pippa wasn't very good at lying with her knees wobbling like that.

"Oh, really? I think you're fibbing. That's very naughty of you. The United Kingdom got a lovely dusting of snow this morning. Guess who it was from?" A dark chuckle escaped his lips. "All of the Guardians are too busy to defend a handful of teenagers when they have whole continents of children to look after. We're all alone, little ducklings."

I pushed Sophie behind me as one of the enlarged Nightmares got too close for comfort. This guy was still just a big pushover! There was no way any of the Guardians would let him touch any of us!

"See? No Guardians in sight. Where's your bravery now, Bennett?"

One of the Nightmares in the group surrounding us got restless and snapped towards Pippa, but then it vanished suddenly as a black sand blur crashed into it, taking down at least three of them in one go.

"What?! Not again! I'm ALWAYS interrupted! Take care of it!"

Pitch's pets whinnied in fury and chased after the dark blur, but they just kept vanishing as the quick figure moved around like lightning, eliminating a huge group of them. Meanwhile, Pitch's bony fingers made a grab for my sister.

"Leave my sister alone!" I pushed her farther behind me and backed up a few steps. Just in time, too, that black blur crashed into Pitch and sent him toppling to the ground.

"You never cease to annoy me!" The Boogeyman blasted a handful of black sand to knock whatever it was off of him, sending it flying. Now that it was closer, we could all see it with our flashlights. It looked like some sort of black sand monster in the shape of a human with really long and thick legs and arms. The pointed and sharp fingers, almost like claws, dragged across the mud as the monster pushed itself back up. It was just a little taller than Pitch, now that I could see the height difference when they both stood up. Black sand seemed to make up the wild mane of hair and the pointy ears on the sides of the head. The yellow eyes mocked Pitch's own amber orbs.

"J-Jamie, what is that?!" Pippa grabbed onto my arm and pointed at the monster, but I shook my head at her.

"I dunno what that is! I've never seen it before!"

It seemed to be primarily focused on Pitch though, because it dropped to all fours and suddenly roared like a lion, revealing a slit-like mouth full of sharp teeth.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you! I've had it up to here with your interference! You're more annoying than you were before!" Pitch created a black sand arrow with his dark magic, but the creature suddenly sprouted wings and _flew_ out of the way, screeching again.

"…Do you think it's on our side…?"

"Who cares? We have the opportunity to **leave**!" Monty was already heading out towards the woods more, but a handful of Nightmares stopped him. Claude ran up and touched one, but it didn't start turning into a Dream, it just snapped at him, causing him to leap back in fright.

"G-Guess they really don't want us to leave!"

"They're too strong for us to make into Dreams!" Caleb pulled his brother back from the Nightmares while Monty backed up next to me.

All the while, Pitch Black and the unknown beast were going toe-to-toe, black sand weapons to…claws and teeth, I guess?

"Stop! I command you! You **WILL** obey me!" Pitch made a sand whip and lashed at the beast, striking it in the face and causing it to roar once again in fury. He hit it so hard, black sand ended up being removed from the face. I thought I saw a flash of something familiar, but I had to be imagining things…right…?

"Down, I say!" Black sand chains came ripping up from the ground and latched themselves around the monster's forearms, forelegs, and neck, pulling it towards the ground. This time, the howl of outrage sounded more like…something more human. It was still the sound of a beast, but I thought I heard a human scream in there.

…The sound of a girl screaming.

I hurriedly pointed my flashlight at the monster's face. The left top half had been revealed, showing a bright blue eye, instead of a yellow one, and lavender skin shining amongst the black sand.

"…Wait! It's Serina! Pitch, what did you do to her?!"


End file.
